Garo Makai Dream
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Leon Luis: Will you listen to my story because... this might be the last chance we get. A World plagued by the monster known as Sin, Knights battle Horrors but in a world in a spiral of Death a Golden Light of Hope must shine. The Golden Knight Garo appears and becomes the hope this world needs the Knight of Light will cut away the Inga and slay Horrors and hopefully Sin as well.
1. Chapter 1 Listen to my story

Garo Makai Dream

ESKK: Hey its, me anyway I have begun crafting a new Garo fic that crosses over Garo and Final Fantasy X. Anyway I hope you enjoy this anyway here are the Knights that will appear: Garo, Zero, and Kiba. Zero will be an OC while Garo and Kiba will be cannon characters. Anyway please enjoy this fic.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

"Messages"

 _Leon telling his story_

" **Horror/Makai Language/Unsent."**

" _ **Madogu/Fayth."**_

(Scene break)

*music insert

-Lyrics-

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy X or Garo Honoo no Kokuin/the Animation if I did I would have it so Lara lived. Anyway enjoy the fic.

(Start Prologue part 1)

A Gothic Skull like ring appeared on screen as it was all black around it. _**"Welcome to this world of darkness, sense ancient times Demon Beast Horrors have prayed on mankind but sense ancient times there have been hunters to such creatures men donned in armor the Makai Knight. But there were still many things unknown to us, here we will find out as a young man who bears the title of Garo tells you his story, this is his story and how the Golden Knight Garo becomes the Light of Hope in a world prayed on by Horrors and their own Sins."**_ The Ring said before it vanished from sight.

(Start Prologue part 2)

*Insert To Zanarkand.

The screen fades into color as it shows a staff, a blue hooked sword, a, blue and white ball with grooves on it, and a simple red hilt long sword stabbed into the ground as the sun was setting in the horizon. The Blue sword had a ribbon on it that was being blows by the wind as behind the weapons was ruins of a once great city.

Nearby was a camp fire with different people, a black wearing woman, a young girl in orange, shorts and had two ribbons on her back, and orange haired yellow wearing man, and young man in a black coat with two swords to his side, a blue cat like creature with a broken horn, a red haired tan skin young man in blue and an elegant white duster. The young man stood up revealing a young girl with light brown hair as she was wearing a toga like dress showing she was some type of priestess.

The young man passed her as she looked to him showing her green and blue eyes. The young man put his right hand on her shoulder causing the young woman to close her eyes enjoying the touch and gentleness of his hand. The young man let go before he began walking and climbing the hill.

The screen backed up to reveal a man in a red coat sitting at the camp fire and a young woman dressed in black leather armor with a coat over it and a brush at her belt. Once the young man with red hair was on top he looked to the ruined city with sadness as even he knew this couldn't be the price for people's sins. His eyes were crimson as he looked to the city in remorse.

 _Please listen to my story because… this is probably going to be the last time I have a chance to tell it and our last chance with you._

The screen began to fade to black as it showed the title.

Garo: Makai Dreams

(Start Chapter 1 Stories Beginnings)

(Fantasia Castle)

A young man with red hair was fighting a human with a simple sword as he slashed at it. The young man was wearing a white high collared duster with arm guards, gold symbols on the back, and under it was a blue and gold armor like clothing.

He avoided and attack from it before returning with a slash to the chest as the creature. **"Damn you Makai Knight ever sense Mendoza was sealed into the Makai you have been rising in numbers."** The being growled in a demonic voice in an unknown language.

"Yes to bad for you Horrors and I will cut you down as is my duty as one who protects." The young man said before taking a battle stance.

The man roared before transforming into a demonic Mantis like monster with black and green skin, a mucus like substance coming off its body, and blade hands. It was then that the young red head pointed his left fist torts the Horror as on it was a gothic skull like ring. _**"The Insect Horror Morphus it's not that strong of a Horror but slightly tough, the blades it has for arms is very tough and sharp and seeps a poison when it cuts someone, his saliva is acid and his skeleton like armor is very hard, this Horror is Troublesome, Leon."**_ The Ring said before Leon looked.

"Thank you, Zaruba." Leon thanked before he raised his sword skyward. Once it was up he cut an energy circle into the sky and it opened up to a portal of sorts which then released Gold Armor which attached to Leon turning him into a Gold Clad warrior with a Wolf motif. At his waist was a red Triangle pointing up as on his back was a black cape (Not Master Garo just cape attachment Garo,) his simple sword had become a broadsword with the same symbol and an elegant design as the ring was now a part of the armor.

" **Garo?!"** The Horror Morphus called as Garo took a battle stance.

"I'll end this battle in 99.9 second." Garo said before Morphus charged. Garo also charged as he slashed through the Horror with ease as the Horror was cut in two before it dissipated into black smoke.

" _ **Piece of cake."**_ Zaruba said as Garo reverted back into Leon.

"Now to bring this Horror to the Watchdog." Leon said before he began heading to Garm. Unknown to Leon a red clad coated with a large sword held over his shoulder watched him as not to far away was a young in a purple hood that no one was able to see.

The man looked over to where the ocean was as he knew it was only a matter of time before "it," showed up. His black shades scanned the surrounding as his black and grey hair moved with the win as upon his face were scars as it showed he was clearly a warrior. The man continued to follow Leon as he kept close and under Zaruba's radar.

(Scene Break Leon Watchdog Center)

*insert Dissidia Final Fantasy Prelude Menu theme

Leon arrived at the Watchdog center and stabbed the Garoken into a Wolf Statues mouth as Garm was fishing. From the Statue and odd looking dagger was produced as Garm took it. "Good work Golden Knight another Horror has been sealed." Garm said as Leon bowed before he began to leave but Garms topped him.

"Golden Knight wait." Garm called as she stopped fishing and produced two items. "These are the newest inventions by the Makai Alchemists they are distributing them to all the Knights at the moment to test them out." Garm said as the two items floated to Leon. One was what looked like some sort of lighter, while the other was a key of sorts. "Those are prototypes the lighter can be uses in conjunction with your Garoken while also being able to reveal Makai messages, while the key can summon gates to Watchdog Centers and the Wolf Statue from anywhere." Garm said as Leon looked.

"Why have they been kept secret until now?" Leona asked as Garm looked.

"Like I said they are prototypes and we will monitor you to see how they work and see if there are any bugs that need to be work out." Garm said as she grabbed a sweet from her chalice.

"So basically we're test dummies." Leon said as Zaruba then spoke up.

" _ **Don't be sour Leon even though there prototypes from they sound like they can be useful."**_ Zaruba said as Garm then spoke up.

"Yes then your free for the rest of the night Leon so why not enjoy the festival in the town you are in." Garm said as Leon looked.

'Guess it wouldn't hurt.' Leon thought before looking. "I'll think about it." Leon said before bowing and leaving.

*end OST

(Later with Leon)

Leon was walking through the festival as this city seems to be celebrating a harvest festival of sorts, add that this town was near the ocean and near farm land it's no wonder why this town was happy they get both fish and crops each year. Leon walked around admiring the place as he passed children who were playing games at a booth.

As Leon walked he sensed something was… off, like something akin to doom was on its way. He closed his eyes to sense it and found something powerful truly was on its way and it came with ill intent.

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remix OST Otherworld

' _ **I sense it also Leon something is coming and whatever it is, its powerful but I sense something familiar about it.'**_ Zaruba said through their Mental Link as Leon answered back.

'Where is it coming from?' Leon replied through the Mental Link.

' _ **The ocean.'**_ Zaruba said as Leon went to find higher ground to investigate.

(With the red coated man)

The man was on top of a spire that looked over to the ocean as something was coming and it was big as it looked a bit like a tsunami if you didn't look to see something was inside it. The man lifted a jug of what was assumed to be rum as if he was toasting something or someone.

(Leon)

Leon found high ground in the form of a building as what he saw made him go wide eyed. It big possibly bigger then Anima and it was firing balls of flames at the city which Leon quickly avoided as one nearly hit him. People were running away. The city was being destroyed as Leon jumped to avoid the flame balls.

(With the man)

The man was now walking away from the creature as people ran away from it and when he stepped on the puddle and it splashed instead of the water droplets going back down it was lifted into the air and absorbed into the giant creature in the water.

(Leon)

But on the fifth one he landed on a platform which crumbled as Leon fell as he grabbed onto the ledge. _**"LEON!"**_ Zaruba called as Leon tried to hold on but he lost his grip and fell down and when he landed he passed out. As everything went black for him.

*End OST

(Later)

Leon came too as he grabbed his head in pain before looking at Zaruba. "What happened after I fell Zaruba?" Leon asked but instead of Zaruba answering another answered.

"I arrived." The red coated man said as Leon reacted and was ready to draw the Garoken but Zaruba spoke.

" _ **Don't worry Leon I don't sense any Inga from him but his aura is odd in a way."**_ Zaruba said as Leon looked.

"Come with me we have to defeat this creature Golden Knight Garo." The man said as Leon looked.

"Who are you?" Leon asked before the man spoke.

"Auron." The man said simply before he began walking torts the monster.

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Run!

Leon followed as he drew the Garoken and followed. As they ran torts the beast they saw that creatures that looked a bit like scales or perhaps seeds were surrounding them as they all came from a much larger one that was upon a building. Leon looked to the sky and saw a ball of water as there was definitely something inside it.

"What is that?" Leon asked as Auron then spoke.

"We call it Sin." Auron said as Leon looked.

"Is it a Horror?" Leon asked as Auron looked.

"No it's not." Auron said as Leon looked.

"Well Horror or no Horror we have to take it down." Leon said before Auron looked.

"We need to get through Sins spawns first." Auron said before they were surrounded by these creatures.

Leon and Auron then began fighting their way through the Sin Spawns as they hacked and slashed against these opponents with trained ease. Auron was more the heavy hitter while Leon was fast and agile. As they cut down the small Sin Spawns they vanished into balls of rainbow light which disappeared to God knows where.

" _ **Leon use that attack you've been working on."**_ Zaruba said before Leon sighed. Leon then began flipping in the air in jumps before he slashed through a Sin Spawn killing it.

They soon got to the big Sin Spawn as it was on the ground level of a building. "Focus your attacks on the big one the smaller ones don't matter." Auron said before Leon nodded and got ready.

"Let's end this quickly." Leon said before he raised his sword skyward and summoned his armor before becoming Garo.

Garo roared before he began slashing at the Sin Spawn as he was trying to save this city or at least give the people time to escape. Garo slashed before he got an idea. Garo then took out his new Madou Lighter and lit the Garokens blade in a green flame before doing an X Slash and sending it at the Sin Spawn and though it was nearly beaten it was far from done.

Auron was also helping but he then had an idea seeing a wagon of fireworks. "Leon light those Fireworks under the Sin Spawn!" Auron called as Garo then took out his Madou Lighter and lit the Fireworks causing them to activate and explode finally defeating the Sin Spawn as it too vanished like its small companions.

*end OST

*Start Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST- This is your Story

Garo then reverted to Leon as he sheathed the Garoken. But then Zaruba spoke with urgency. " _ **LEON SIN IS RIGHT ON TOP OF US!"**_ Zaruba called as Leon looked up and to his shock Sin was in fact on top of them and sucking in the city into him. Auron stood next to Leon as he looked at the creature before speaking.

"Are you sure?" Auron asked to no one in particular as he looked at Sin. All he got was whale like sounds as Sin ate. The ground beneath Leon crumbled as he grabbed the ledge to hold on.

"Auron!" Leon called before Auron grabbed Leon by the collar of his shirt and looked him straight in the eye.

"Leon, your story begins now, Zaruba guide him." Auron said as they were being sucked into Sin who had a hole with light inside it. Leon and Zaruba screamed as they didn't know what was going on before the passed out and all they saw was white.

*end OST

(Scene Break Location and time unknown)

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST- Creep

Leon came to and found himself on stone ruins on a platform. Leon looked around and saw he was at some ruins in the middle of the ocean as it seems the clouds were perpetually dark storm clouds that released thunder every now and again. Leon looked and saw he still had the Garoken and all his gear before looking to Zaruba who was on his finger still.

"Zaruba you ok?" Leon asked as Zaruba yawned and looked.

" _ **Yeah what happened, where are we?"**_ Zaruba asked as Leon looked around.

"I don't know but we should find shelter." Leon said as Zaruba looked.

" _ **Agreed."**_ Zaruba said before Leon began to look around for shelter. He saw in the distance was a large building that should provide excellent shelter and hopefully a boat. Leon then went into the water and began to swim. Leon kept swimming as he soon arrived to land and found a statue on it. Leon walked over to it as there seem to be some sort of symbol on it but when Leon went to read its text he found he couldn't understand a lick of it.

Leon then pointed at Zaruba before Zaruba spoke. _**"Sorry Leon I know hundreds of languages from all over the world but this one I do not understand one bit."**_ Zaruba said as Leon looked.

"Is there a way for you to learn it?" Leon asked as Zaruba began using his sensory ability to see if he can find something similar to it so he can learn the language. That was when he found it.

" _ **I have a match it's not much but it's a start and it's not too far from here."**_ Zaruba said before Leon nodded and began to swim again torts the thing Zaruba sensed. He soon found it ant Leon looked and saw it looked like some sort of half sphere.

Leon picked it up and found a switch of sorts before pressing it and it activated. Zaruba then looked at the words and information that began to appear and saw that it was a new language or at least part of it. _**"Ok I learned some but it's not enough to make a full dictionary of this language we'll need to find more before I can fully understand it."**_ Zaruba said as Leon nodded before he began to head to the building via swimming.

It didn't take long for Leon to arrive at a set of steps which he climbed and began heading to the building. When Leon finished climbing he saw what looked like a bridge as he looked at it. "Doesn't seem very stable it could fall with us on it if we're not careful." Leon said before Zaruba spoke.

" _ **Then we need to be very careful."**_

Leon began to take slow and easy steps on the bridge as he saw it was sturdier then he first led to believe. As he walked he soon stopped as he looked at the water and saw there was something down there like a shark waiting for pray to fall in. As Leon began to walk again the bridge soon shook and broke as Leon yelped as he fell into the water.

Leon head was on surface before he began swimming torts the building hoping to get shelter and get warm but it was then Zaruba rang which Leon answered by stopping and lifting him _**"Leon we have company."**_ Zaruba said as Leon looked and saw fish like creatures circling him like sharks waiting to pounce. They each had yellow skin and were slightly humanoid stating that it was possible that they were some sort of fish people.

*insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered- Main battle theme

Leon drew the Garoken before Zaruba spoke again. _**"Careful Leon underwater combat is difficult especially sense water slows down your movement's even veteran Knights find it difficult sometimes."**_

"Thanks for the warning Zaruba." Leon said before he dived under water to begin the battle. As Leon fought he made sure to conserve his breath and fight fast and quick at the same time. Every time he was running out of air he made sure the creatures were far away before going top side to get a breath of air before diving back down. As he took down each of them like the Sin Spawns he faced they disappeared into balls of rainbow light and vanished into the air not even leaving behind blood.

It didn't take long for there to be only one fish creature left as Leon looked at it with a smirk.

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Decisive Battle (Boss battle theme).

That was when another larger fish appeared as it bit into the last one and ate it even though its stomach was all bones. It was quiet large as Leon couldn't summon Garo underwater. The fish had tentacle like back fins covered in bone like armor, over its body was small antenna's that had small lights on each of them, its front fins were more like arms as

' _ **There's always a bigger fish.'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link as Leon took a form underwater. Leon then charged at the fish and slashed at it with the Garoken but his sword did little damage to it but the swords Soul Metal did burn it a bit.

'Damn this thing is tough.' Leon thought before Zaruba butted in.

" _ **We should try and escape this thing is beyond our current skill level."**_

Even though Leon didn't like it he had to agree with Zaruba on this one as he then sheathed the Garoken before turning and swimming away as fast as he can. As he swam the large fish chased after it's pray as it was knocking down stone causing a chain reaction.

Its mouth was over Leon as it was about to eat him as Leon was through the door and the minute the Fish was about to eat him stone fell on it causing the water to push Leon forward hard and through the door saving his life.

*end OST

(Scene Break inside the ruined Building)

 _I exited the fires and entered a place that was just as bad as the flames. For a moment I thought I was going to die, but I refused to believe that after all I still had duties as one who protects._

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Out of the Fire

Leon got up as he was flown out of the water and onto the stone floor as he was getting up and holding his head. _**"You ok Leon?"**_ Zaruba asked as Leon looked.

"Yeah I'll live, what were those things they clearly weren't Horrors." Leon said as Zaruba looked.

" _ **They were like those Sin Spawns but different I sensed Inga but it wasn't the normal kind it was like they were in despair of death, angry at those alive like spirits who can't move on."**_ Zaruba said as Leon looked.

"Are you saying they used to be humans and alive?" He asked shocked as Zaruba answered.

" _ **I'm not sure all I can say for sure is that they weren't take over by Horrors."**_ This was disturbing if those creatures were once human but weren't taken over by Horrors then they could be something else entirely. _**"For now we should look around for an exit sense the way we came in is blocked by rocks."**_ Zaruba said as Leon nodded and entered through the door way as this place looked a bit like a temple of sorts after he pushed through the rocks. Inside this place showed that there was water flooding in but it left through holes into the ocean, around the place was creepy statues that weren't broken or were old and worn, and even through Leon's Madou Robes he felt cold.

" _ **Leon look there's something like a fire pit in the center."**_ Zaruba said as Leon looked and saw that it was in fact a fire pit. _**"We'll need to find flint and stuff to burn to get a fire started."**_ Zaruba said as Leon began to look around.

It didn't take long for Leon to find flint and old plants that he could burn as he had everything he needed to start a fire. Leon laid down and stared at the ceiling as the fire burned before he finally spoke. "Zaruba do you think we'll die here?" Leon asked as Zaruba then spoke.

*End OST

*Insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin OST Lara Aru Nouson no Fuukei

" _ **Possibly if that is what you think."**_

"We've been through so much, Lost Soul, Horrors, Anima, Mendoza, even entering the Makai, and even after that we faced many Horrors and sealed them away, but that wasn't all Xeminia gave birth to my younger half-brother who I made sure Zoro would be ready for him to take when the time comes, he became Alfonso's best man at his wedding when he married that girl he met during Santa Bards reconstruction, and even helped rebuild the Makai Order by assisting new Knights.

Leon remembered Ema and it didn't work out between them, his heart he felt it belonged to Lara but Lara gave it back when she died so he can use that love those feelings to protect others so they may see the tomorrow she wasn't able to see. In a way Leon did little growing up when he became a full knight back when vengeance clouded his heart, and great growing up when he lost the armor of Garo and later met Lara.

Leon then remembered when he and his dad were training with Soul Metal and he took Leon on a Horror hunt. He almost forgotten about that one hunt after all these years.

(Flashback)

A 10 year old Leon now wielding Soul Metal charged at a Horror as Germaine helped as Leon roared. He hacked and slashed at the Horror but it then grabbed Germaine and used him as a shield by restraining him. Leon stopped his attack as he hesitated.

"Leon don't worry about me cut down the Horror!" Germain called out as Leon hesitated.

" **Put down your sword little man and I'll let him go."** The Horror said as Germain looked.

"Don't Leon remember what I told, you!" Germain said as Leon in the end put down his sword causing the Horror to smirk.

" **Bad move Makai Knight."**

The Horror was about to attack Leon but Germain reacted and used the Zoro Daggers to cut through the Horror and then transformed before cutting the Horror down.

(Later)

Leon was punched by his father as he glared. "Idiot I told you to cut it down." Germain said as Leon looked. "We fight as ones who protects if we die there will not be a grave for us." Germain said as Leon looked and seemed to be crying a bit. "Look whatever reason you have a Horror must be cut down even if it costs a Knight his life." Germain said as he walked away.

That was when a boy appeared with a purple hood as he looked at Leon. "You just didn't want to lose him." The boy said as it seemed Germain couldn't see him other than Leon.

(Flashback end)

'Who was that kid?' Leon asked before Zaruba spoke.

" _ **Leon as a Makai Knight you have accepted that even if you die there will be no grave but another Knight will rise to take your place and another after him and another. But if you accept death here then I guess it really is all over, but on the other hand if you go down fighting then another Knight will pick up your sword and finish the fight."**_ Zaruba said as Leon smiled.

"Zaruba."

" _ **Hm?"**_

"Thanks." Leon said as he soon felt it was starting to get cold again

*End OST

"Damn I need more wood." Leon said as even though he was hungry he had to keep fighting.

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered Boss theme

" _ **Leon wait we're not alone."**_ Zaruba said as Leon looked and could hear something moving fast.

Leon drew the Garoken just as he saw a creature of sorts as it looked like some sort of lizard with blade arms in the form of insect legs. Leon charged as he slashed at the creature but it blocked with its own blade arm but Leon use the momentum and kicked it in the face and as he spun in the air he delivered as slash at it which caused it to go back.

The Soul Metal of the Garoken burned the creature as it tried to attack. Leon was about to go in for another attack when the wall where a door was burst open to reveal a group of people in jump suits. Each had odd muskets but Leon has seen Madou Guns that fired multiple bullets as he has seen Makai Alchemist try and perfect it. As Leon looked the girl of this group stood next to him as on her arms were what looked like metal clawed gauntlets as she was wearing a jumpsuit like armor.

"Looks like you're on my side." Leon said as he held the Garoken.

The creature roared and targeted Leon who dodged its attack before jumping back just as the girl threw an explosive at it which blew up doing damage to it. Leon saw the creature was stubborn but he knew he had to end this soon so he decided to take a risk and explain the armor in a way they will get. The creature charged at Leon but the inheritor of Garo drew a small circle in front of him before stabbing the Garoken threw it and hitting the creature.

Leon's right arm up to his elbow was covered in the armor of Garo but soon the rest of the armor followed and Garo stood in Leon's place. Garo then charged at the creature before cutting it in two as when he did it vanished just like all the others.

Leon then reverted back to his human form and sheathed the Garoken as the men and the girl looked shocked at what she saw. The girl then looked at Leon before taking off her goggles to reveal green eyes as her hair was pulled into a tail of sorts. But then some of the blond haired guys came up behind Leon who then grabbed his hair and began pointing guns at him.

Leon of course wasn't taking this lying down before he grabbed the one who had his hair and threw him over and then knocked the guns out of these guys' hands as Leon glared. _**'Leon be careful they are probably just scared or cautious so don't ruff them up to bad.'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link as Leon dropped his guard as the guys picked up their guns and pointed in case Leon tries something.

They soon began to talk in gurgles and such that Leon didn't understand one bit. What he was able to get out of it was Fiend, but then the girl spoke up as if to defend him before in the end she walked up to Leon and was in front of him with her mouth next to his ear.

She then said something in that language which sounded like an apology before she punched Leon in the gut hard enough to knock him out as he was caught off guard and in turn passed out. The last thing Leon saw was the girl's feet as he fell to the floor and her walking away. "Damn." Leon cursed before it all went black for him.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey what's up hoped I kept true to the spirit of Garo the Animation and Final Fantasy X, oh and just so you know I am currently accepting OC applications for the Makai Knight Zero and the Makai Alchemist. Here is the OC template.

Name:

Physical appearance:

Al-bed or Spiran:

Age:

Backstory:

First appearance (How they meet and join the party):

ESKK: Not much you have to do I can handle cloths and Madou Horses as well as weapon for the Makai Priestess. Anyway here is the list of who is who.

Leon: Garo

Seymour: Kiba (Yes I'm loco like that)

Anna: Sin (Yes I'm beyond bat shit crazy like that)

ESKK: anyway leave a review, favorite, and follow this story because I worked real hard on it.


	2. Chapter 2 Al-Bhed and Besaid

Garo Makai Dream

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter of Garo Makai Dream and to start things off I will reply to the Guest reviewer who sent me his OC Submission.

Chapter 1 Review log.

ESKK: to Guest 1 I would suggest you work on you OC a bit more and either play or watch a walkthrough of Final Fantasy X that way you can decide on where to have your OC appear. He's good but the origin story can also use to fleshing out. Anyway try and work on your OC a bit more before sending me an OC submission.

ESKK: Anyway time for the next chapter to begin. Oh and please leave more reviews I get inspiration from reviews… unless it's a very long anime then I eventually lose interest. Anyway be sure to leave a Review.

(Start chapter 2)

Leon came too as he saw the two guys standing guard over him as Leon got up but they noticed him and forced him back down saying there odd language. Leon just sat there but he didn't have to sit long as the girl who knocked him out appeared and with her an odd man with a blond Mohawk and blue tattoos appeared from inside the boat they were all in.

Leon looked to the ocean a bit and saw some ruins but other than that they were out in the middle of nowhere. The man held a pair of goggles before Leon as he began doing different motions while grunting. He did what looked like a swimming motion and Leon wasn't catching a word of it.

"Sorry but I don't understand what you're saying." Leon said as the guards pointed guns at him but before Leon could draw the Garoken which wasn't a surprise was still on him the girl from before spoke up in their language before turning to Leon.

"He said you can stay onboard if you make yourself useful." She said as Leon was surprised.

"You can speak my language." Leon said as the girl smiled and nodded.

"Besides that Gold Armor of yours can be a big help to us." She said as Leon looked.

"Sorry the armor was more of an emergency and dealing with monsters." Leon said as the girl looked sad. But then one of them smacked him upside the head which made Leon sigh in frustration. "Fine I'll help just give me a minute to stretch my legs and get my bearings." Leon said as the girl nodded.

Leon began to explore the ship a little until he found another one of those half spears. He made sure the guys weren't looking before he took it and activated it. _**"We got another piece to learning that language which will make things easier for us in the long run if we are going to be traveling with these people."**_ Zaruba said quietly as Leon nodded. Leon looked and saw a strange machine that looked to have a claw at the end of it as it kind of reminded him of the rope platform used to build, the building in his world but more advanced.

Leon then walked over to the group as he was now ready to help. "Ok before we start I would like to know your name." The girl said in a peppy attitude as Leon noticed it reminded him a bit of Lara.

"My name is Leon Luis." Leon said as the girl nodded to that.

"Ok so we found some ancient ruins right beneath us, it's not active now, but there should still be some power left. We're going to go down there and activate it and then we should be able to salvage the big prize!" She explained as Leon listened intently to which he just nodded. "Okay! Let's get to work!" She called as she was ready.

"One problem this will require us to breath underwater for an extended period of time it won't be much help if we die from lack of air." Leon said as the girl sweat dropped.

"Oh I guess you never got that enchantment placed on you." She said as Leon was confused. "Don't worry I can handle that." She said before one of the goggled men did a spell that Leon saw clearly wasn't Makai and when it did a blue light appeared above before it lowered and went through his entire body. "Now you can swim underwater for however long you want, just don't try and talk or breath the spell will handle pumping your blood and provide air so long as you don't let any water in." She said as Leon was skeptical.

' _ **I don't know if it's true but your body does seem to have an enchantment of sorts on it now.'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link.

"Ok." Leon said before he got on the rales and jumped into the water. Once Leon was in he was holding his breath as a test and he saw he wasn't running out of air at all which was a good thing. He knew he should listen to that girl and make sure he doesn't breath in the water because if he does the spell probably won't work then. Leon looked down and saw these ruins were metal and large as he looked up and saw Rikku had jumped in.

The two then began to swim downward with Leon following where the chain connected to the ship was leading. As they swam they were met with these creatures every now and again which Leon and the girl easily dispatched seeing as they were just a small school of demonic fish.

Once the creatures were defeated they were able to enter the ship and to Leon's surprise on the walls looked like some sort of words appearing as it didn't match any Makai at all. It made Leon wonder if he was even in his own world anymore. A thought that bothered him to no end.

' _ **This is troublesome neither you nor I know how to work these contraptions.'**_ Zaruba complained as Leon swam over to the terminal of sorts.

'Stop your belly aching when we finish here we can ask where we are and what those creatures were.' Leon said through the mental link as he then began banging on the terminal. After a couple of tries the door opened and the duo (trio counting Zaruba) entered and found that even the inside of the ruins was flooded. It looked like they were in a generator room of sorts as not to far away, was another passage.

As they swam through more of those creatures appeared and attacked as Leon smirked before he and the girl began fighting. Leon saw he was getting the hang of underwater combat sense he didn't have to worry about breathing. Once they were dispatched they arrived at the power core of sorts.

Leon had no idea what to do but he just hit it a couple times and hoped it would jump start it. Luckily it did as now the core was glowing proving power to the ruins. That was when Zaruba sensed it.

' _ **Leon we just woke up one of those creatures get ready for a fight.'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link as Leon mentally nodded and kept the Garoken drawn.

Leon and the girl then began swimming out the way they came only to meet with an octopus monster of sorts as Leon had the Garoken ready.

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Boss battle

The two fighters charged at the creature and began slashing at it but the creature had tough skin. Leon slashed at it and then stabbed into its body before he swam away which the girl threw a Grenade at it causing it to damage the octopus more.

The Creature seeing it was being over powered swam to the other side as the two fighters took a moment to get some strength back but that was when they made the mistake. The Creature came from behind and attacked them from behind. Leon barely blocked it but the girl took the blunt of it.

Leon swam over to her to help her up but the girl smiled and took out a vile of a glowing green substance. She opened it and it came out ointment like which she rubbed on her injuries thus healing them. Leon was shocked before he turned to the creature as he then focused with his eyes closed. Once he was ready he charged at the creature and slashed it and slashed it big time doing damage to it.

The Creature then swam for another sneak attack as Leon had an idea. Leon motioned for the girl to go on one side while he had another in a pincer attack. The cornered the monster ready to end it. The kept striking at the creature until Leon charged in and stabbed the Garoken deep into it while the girl clawed out its eyes as the creature was now no more.

It released a death roar as it vanished to into rainbow balls of light as Leon nodded at his victory. The two looked and saw a hole was there possibly how the sea monster got in so Leon and the girl decided not to kiss a gift horse in the mouth and swam out.

*End OST

(Outside the Ruins)

Lights began to turn on as they pointed downward torts a very large object in the ocean floor. Leon looked and saw it as it looked like some type of ship. Leon was surprised to see this as he had never seen something like this even from neighboring countries.

' _ **Leon we're not in Valiante anymore.'**_ Zaruba said as this wasn't possible.

(Scene Break Ship)

Leon had opted to stay outside as the guys he helped entered there ship talking about an "Airship," in their language. He was looking at the night sky. He was hungry of all he was a long way from home. As he looked he soon felt the wind pick up and the sound of a wind chime as he looked next to him and saw a red letter. Leon walked over to it and picked it up and was surprised to see it was from the Makai Order.

This gave Leon hope before he pulled out the Madou Lighter and lit it before burning the letter and from the ashes the message was formed.

"Golden Knight Garo you who have been drawn into this world do not fret for the Makai Order exists here as well, meet us in the place where people gather for joy in this dark world, where groups meet to compete in the game of water, where the travelers meet at the sea."

"Any information you can give on this riddle Zaruba?" Leon asked as he was filled with joy that he wasn't alone that he wouldn't fail his promise to Lara to fight as one who protects.

" _ **If I had to guess where the Travelers meet at the Sea possibly talks about ship docks, joy in this dark world possibly means something where people find hope but the second part eludes me."**_ Zaruba said as Leon looked.

As Leon sat the door soon opened and out walked the girl from before carrying a tray of food. "Thought you might be hungry consider it a rewad for a job well done Leon." She said as Leon took a bite out of his food as he enjoyed the meal but was slow about it.

Leon stopped for a moment before looking to the girl. "You already know my name yet I never got yours." Leon said as the girl looked.

"I'm Rikku." Rikku said as Leon was happy.

"Seems you really do understand what I say." Leon said as Rikku smiled. "But why didn't you do it earlier?" Leon asked as Rikku looked.

"Didn't get a chance to everyone thought oui was a fiend." Rikku said as she smiled. "Oui means you by the way."

' _ **Save that to memory and we deciphered the meaning of oui.'**_ Zaruba thought as Leon heard it through the mental link. Zaruba then remembered the fiend part. _**'Those creatures we were facing must be fiends.'**_

"Who are you all anyway?" Leon asked as Rikku walked to the railings.

"We're Al-Bhed can't you tell?" She asked before it struck her and she turned to Leon. "Wait you're not an Al-Bhed hater are you?" Rikku asked as Leon was confused.

"Sorry but I don't even know what an Al-Bhed is." Leon said as Rikku was confused.

"Where are you from?" Rikku asked as Leon looked.

"I was born in Valiante at Santa Bard but not long after I was born me and my family moved and done a lot of traveling." Leon said hiding much information but not exactly lying either, sense the Makai Order exists here as well then there rules still apply.

Rikku looked as she was confused. "Did you hit your head or something?" Rikku asked as to her something didn't add up as she had never heard of a land called Valiante or its city Santa Bard.

"You were the one who hit me and even then it wasn't my head." Leon said as Rikku blushed a little in embarrassment.

"Oh do you remember anything before that?" Rikku asked as Leon then walked over to the railing and stood next to her.

 _So I told her everything I could and was allowed to about Valiante and Santa Bard, as well as the travels I've been on, I left out the parts about the Horrors and Makai Order and instead told her I was a warrior. I told her everything about my life during my travels and even told her about Sins attack on the city I was in. And how that Auron guy and I were engulfed in this light. I told her what I could and left out everything pertaining to the Makai Order and the Horrors but as I talked to her more I began to wonder."_

Rikku laughed a little as Leon looked. "Did I say something funny?" Leon asked as Rikku looked as she had the face you make after finally piecing together a puzzle.

"You were near Sin." Rikku said as Leon let out a yes sigh. "Don't worry you'll be better in no time. They say your head gets funny when Sin is near." Rikku said to Leon as she turned to him. "Maybe you had some kind of dream." Rikku said before looking out torts the ocean.

"I'm not sick." Leon said before Zaruba spoke through the mental link.

' _ **I'll agree with you there Leon we were both near Sin and I didn't detect any type of Toxins and even then I know all your memories from our contract a Madogu would know the memories of someone and I mean there real memories.'**_ Zaruba said as Leon looked at Rikku.

"Of course you are there was never a city called Santa Bard let alone a country called Valiante." Rikku said as she looked out to the ocean. "And all because of Sins toxins." She said as Leon didn't believe it.

"Let's change the subject before we start arguing over who is right." Leon said as Rikku could agree to that.

"Your quiet stubborn." Rikku said as Leon looked.

"It's a habit." Leon said as Rikku walked away a bit. "Rikku can I ask you a few things?" Leon asked as Rikku looked to him.

"Sure." Rikku said as Leon then began.

"Is there a place where people gather for joy?" Leon asked as Rikku thought about it.

"Well if it is joy then I would have to say Luca sense that's where the Blitzball stadium is." Rikku said as Leon looked.

' _ **And there's the final piece of the puzzle.'**_ Zaruba said as now they can head to the Watchdog center which was in Luca. Only problem was they didn't know where that place was.

Leon walked over to Rikku as he looked at the ocean. "Rikku can you take me to Luca?" Leon asked as Rikku looked confused.

"Why ask?"

"Because let's say you are right that I'm sick cause of Sins toxins if I go to this Luca I'll probably find someone I recognize or someone my know me." Leon said using a very well-crafted lie. He knew it was wrong and he didn't even give Rikku a chance to believe him, but who would to these people his home lands didn't exist which made them believe Sins Toxins did a real number on him.

"I see your taking into consideration that you might really be sick from Sins toxins." Rikku said as Leon looked.

"So can you get me to Luca?" Leon asked as Rikku smiled.

"Of course after all Luca is possibly a great place to start looking for your past." Rikku said as Leon nodded.

"Thank you." Leon said as Rikku walked away a bit.

"Then it's off to Luca." Rikku said as she then turned to Leon and smiled. But when she did Leon had a flashback to Lara and her smile as the way the two smiled was so similar much like that little girl who she and Alfonso saved from the humanoid Horror Unbound.

Leon turned around a let a single tear drop as he remembered Lara which only further his resolve to protect people. Rikku smiled as she spoke again.

"Ok I'll go tell the others." But before she left Leon had one more question.

"Rikku wait." He called as Rikku looked.

"Yeah?"

"What is Sin anyway?"

Rikku was silent for a moment before she spoke. "Yevon says, Sin is our punishment for something that happened a 1,000 years ago in cities like Zanarkand." Rikku said before she left.

Leon then leaned against a few crates under a tarp as he looked deep in thought. "Ever heard the name Yevon before Zaruba?" Leona asked as Zaruba then spoke.

" _ **Once a long time ago when Messiah first appeared in our world and even then it's missing one word so it couldn't possibly be the same."**_ Zaruba said as in truth he was unsure as he had only faced that Horror once with some of the first bearers of the Golden title.

 _What Rikku told me at that time, that Valiante and Santa Bard didn't exist bothered me especially sense she told me I probably dreamed it all up, but that wasn't true Zaruba was there with me, he remembered it all, but the Makai Order existed here as well it made me wonder what was going on. Zanarkand, Al-Bhed, Luca; Yevon it was all spinning around my mind and just when I think I had answered even more questions pop up. I thought Sin just took me to a faraway place and I can get back in a day or two with the proper mapping skills, but with all this technology here, my mind spun. Sin brought me to another world all together and I don't even know why, why destroy that city, why bring me here, and who was Auron anyway. I had so many questions and so little answers it got me frustrated I needed to let out some stress so I did the first thing that popped to mind._

Leon kicked a crate in frustration as when he did the whole boat shook as Zaruba could sense it. _**"Leon its Sin!"**_ Zaruba called as the boat shook hard and the crew came on deck. Just as something came out of the water not too far away and it was coming closer and fast.

The Al-Bheds were speaking there language as the water got on the deck and was sliding off the side which was being tipped a bit. Though Leon tried to hold on he eventually fell over board as Leon felt something. A tingling feeling in his left arm it stung a little as he looked at it. He hadn't felt such a feeling sense his mother sealed herself into the Makai to keep Mendoza sealed by engulfing his eternal body in flames forever.

"What?" He asked as the feeling got stronger as he fell torts the water and soon he was submerged. "Mother?" Leon asked as it all went black for him.

(Scene Break)

Leon was in the middle of the ocean as he was unconscious. The Garoken was still under his Madou Robes as Zaruba was still on his left Finger. All of Leon's current gear remained untouched as he was floating in the water with his face submerged.

It was then that Leon came to as he swallowed sea water and he got up and coughed it out as he looked around. "Rikku!" He called as he looked around.

Leon looked at Zaruba as he finally spoke. _**"I'm getting real tired of blacking out real fast."**_ Zaruba said as he spit out water that had got into his mouth.

"At least we're alive." Leon said as he saw they were in the middle of nowhere. Leon looked at the sky and saw seagulls and that was when a ball came out of nowhere and hit Leon in the head as he turned around and saw a group of people on a tropical island.

"HEY YOU OK THERE?" They called as Leon looked.

The ball floated into Leon's line of sight showing it was blue and white with groves around it. Leon picked it up and looked at it as he heard of Blitzball so this must be the thing used for the sport being the only ball he found so far.

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST the Blitzers

The man from sure was in a yellow uniform with armor on his left arm, an arm band on his right wrist, and from this view orange hair kept in a blue headband. Leon looked at the ball and looked at it figured he could at least pass it back to them but he was having a spur of the moment. Leon dove underwater before going upward and hitting the ball with his head which sent it air born and he flew out of the water and did a back flip and sent the ball at them.

The Blitzball sailed fast and true as it went over the orange haired man's head as it showed he had brown eyes and tan skin. The man was impressed at what he saw as he looked at Leon in the water.

Leon began swimming to the shore as when he arrived this beach looked quiet relaxing as these guys seem to be athletes. The three guys surrounded Leon as they were giving him a look over as the man walked over to Leon easily dwarfing him as Leon looked.

"Can I help you?" Leon asked as they were looking at him like he was one of them or will be one of them.

"You wanna try that move one more time?" The orange haired man asked as he was clearly these guys leader.

"In all honesty it was a spur of the moment but I can give it a shot." Leon said as he was ready.

 _When I arrived things were different but also the same and things began to take the turn for the better._

The ball was thrown into the air as it landed on Leon's head who had his eyes closed. Leon then opened his eyes as the ball was skyward and he jumped up before doing a back flip and kicking the ball sending it flying through the water splitting the water a bit.

The Blitzball team were shocked to see this before the leader decided to ask. "You're not amateur who you play for?" The leader asked as Leon looked.

"I don't play for any team this is actually the first time I kicked a Blitzball." Leon said as this surprised the entire team.

*end OST

"Wait so that means your no amateur you're a natural." The leader said as a team member was skeptical.

"Are you sure?" he asked as Leon decided to use the lie.

"I'm not sure actually I got to close to Sin so my mind is fuzzy." The lie came out of his mouth naturally sense he was basically trained by his father to lie about the Makai Order to outsiders.

"So you got to close to Sins toxins, but you're still alive, praise be to Yevon." The man said as the last part he and his team did some sort of prayer thing where they brought their hands to a ball like shape and bowed. "Alright back to practice." The man said to his team before they went back to practicing. "I'm Wakka couch and captain to the Besaid Aurochs brudda." He said as he and Leon shook hands in an arm cross sort of way. When Leon let go he looked around and noticed somethings about this island.

Leon took noticed that the island was quiet nice, quiet but peaceful. It held a sense of calm and beauty with the ruins seem to enhance showing this island once had a long past. But Zaruba on the other hand sensed something nearby and it was that of Inga but sense it was far he couldn't get an exact read just direction.

Wakka on the other hand misinterpreted Leon's face. "What you hungry? Okay back to the village I'll get something for ya." He said before he began running ahead which Leon took chase but Wakka stopped at the path.

 _I felt that I could trust this Wakka so I had to ask just to be sure as to where I am._

"Sorry to sound stupid but have you ever heard of the Kingdom of Valiante or its capital Santa Bard?" Leon asked as he needed answers as Wakka crossed his arms together in a thoughtful pose.

"A long time ago, there were a whole lot of cities in Spira. Big cities with Machina, machines, to run them. People played all day and let the Machina do all the work." Wakka said as he moved his left hand in the arm cross to help describe it. "And then, well, take a look." Waka said uncrossing his arms and motioned to all the ruined towers on the beach which was two. "Sin came, and destroyed the Machine cities and probably this country called Valiante and this city Santa Bard with em." Wakka said not knowing that Santa Bard and Valiante was way below the bar for tech.

"Yeah that was about a thousand years ago and if you ask me, Sin's our punishment for letting things get out of hand." Wakka said as his teammates practiced. "What gets me though… is we gotta suffer, 'cause of what some goofballs did way back when." Wakka said as in the water was another ruined tower but it was sunk. 'Course we must always repent for our sins! That's important." Wakka said as Zaruba could see this man had very little Inga in him just the Inga of sorrow and anger, though the anger might be directed torts the Machina.

"It's just that, it's hard to keep at it sometimes, you know?" he asked as Leon understood where he was coming from in repenting.

 _It was just as Rikku said I knew Wakka and Rikku couldn't both be lying what reason would they have for lying._

It was then that Wakka laughed a bit as he turned to Leon. "But you have great Blitzball skills maybe your team is looking for you right now after they were in the middle of a Sin attack… what you say your name was?" Wakka asked with his arm around Leon's shoulder remembering he never asked Leon's name.

"My name is Leon Luis." Leon said as he Wakka looked.

"Ok Leon anyway I'm not saying this Valiant country never existed or this Santa Bard city ya. But you gotta figure a place like that must have been living it up." Wakka said as he patted Leon's head and walked ahead.

 _I appreciated that Wakka was trying to cheer me up. But at that time all I could think about was… everything that happened to me, all this, started with Sin. Maybe if I could find Sin one more time I could go back to my world. For now, I'd just live life and seal Horrors until that time came. No More Worrying about where I was. It was hard not to think of home, but I started to feel better if only a little… maybe._

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Besaid Island

Leon began walking up the path only to see Wakka on the path to the right. "Hey it's this way." Wakka said as Leon followed Wakka who was running only to arrive at a ledge with a lake of water below it. Leon looked down the ledge and saw the lake and was confused before he quickly realized where this was going as Wakka was tip toing behind Leon. Wakka then tried to push Leon in but Leon acted and side stepped out of the way causing Wakka to lose his balance.

Wakka tried to hold it but Leon smirked and tapped Wakka which caused him to lose his balance and fall into the water. Leon decided to humor him a bit and jumped down as Wakka surfaced followed by Leon. "That was a dirty trick brudda." Wakka said as Leon looked.

"Next time try and make it a bit less obvious." Leon said as Wakka looked. Leon and Wakka began swimming to the other side with Leon following Wakka's lead sense he didn't know the area at all. As they swam Leon soon lost sight of Wakka as he looked around. "Wakka where are you?" Leon asked before out of nowhere Wakka came up from behind Leon and grabbed him in a head lock as Leon splashed about trying to get free.

"Let go!" Leon called out as he tried to break free.

"Got a favor to ask ya." Wakka said as Leon looked.

"Let hear it AFTER you let me go." Leon said as Wakka did just that and began explaining.

"A major blitz tournament is coming, all the teams in Spira'll be there. It's so huge that I'm sure someone there is bound to recognize you." Wakka said as Leon looked.

"What's your point?" Leon asked a he floated on his back.

"I want you on my team brudda. At least until you find someone you recognize right?" Wakka said as Leon looked at the sky. "It'll be fun! What do you say huh? Come on, come on!" Wakka called as Leon was deep in thought.

"Fine but I don't know the sport or how to play it." Leon said as he began to swim again as his answer made Wakka happy.

"Dude our team is gonna rock, eh?" Wakka said before swimming after his new teammate.

 _At that point I thought that the Horrors, the Makai Order, and Sin were the only things my world and this one had in common. I wasn't too far off either._

(Later)

Leon and Wakka were walking down the mountain pass and down below you could get a great view of a small village with a large temple in it. Leon looked at it next to Wakka as to Leon it looked very peaceful. _**'Leon I sense a Horror hiding in that village be careful.**_ ' Zaruba said through the mental link as Leon looked.

'Got it Zaruba.' Leon said through the mental link as Zaruba knew this Horror could devour people at Night and with how small the village was no doubt people will notice.

That was when the orange head began to speak. "This is where I was born. I started Blitz when I was five. I joined the Aurochs at 13, 10 years ago." Wakka said before he looked sad a bit. "Ten Yeas and we never won a game." Wakka said as Leon wasn't keen on cheering people up as he could tell Wakka wanted to do his best.

"That will change this year Wakka you can count on it." Leon said as Wakka looked.

"Thanks but after last year's tournament I quit Time seemed right." Wakka said as he walked away torts the village as Leon's stomach growled wanting food.

" _ **Ok once we eat we need to hunt down the Horror."**_ Zaruba said as Wakka was out of hearing range. Leon ignored Zaruba and began following Wakka to the village as the Blitzer continued.

"So after quitting I got this new job, ya but every time my mind wandered I thought about the game." Wakka said as Leon looked as he didn't know much on sports being that his world didn't have team sports. "My first match last year was my big chance. But something else was on my mind, I couldn't focus." Wakka said as Leon looked at Wakka wondering what it was as the tone Wakka used it was something serious.

"So before you quiet you want to win at least one tournament, then that makes our goal victory." Leon said as Wakka looked.

"I don't care how we do. Long as we play our best." Wakka said as Leon turned to Wakka. "If we give it our all I can walk away happy." Wakka said as Leon looked at Wakka.

"No our goal will be victory because it will give your team hope that they'll be able to win future tournaments." Leon said as Wakka nodded and smiled.

"Ya know I thought you were kind of aloof and a bit cold but you have a big soft side." Wakka said as he got Leon into a head lock which Leon was able to get out of, and both of who were laughing. Leon and Wakka then began going down the hill to get to the village.

It wasn't long till they saw men in armor as one had red hair and the other black hair. "Ah the one from the sea." The red head said as Leon looked.

"Be on guard there are fiends on the road today." The shorter black haired young man said as Leon looked.

"After surviving your run in with sin 'twould be a shame if something happened now." He said as Leon nodded.

"I'll be careful then." Leon said as the man continued. "Also there have been disappearances of people who enter the Temple we are currently investigating but so far we have found nothing." The man said as Leon got what he needed.

"Don't worry I'll be on guard." Leon said before the two left.

"Who are they?" Leon asked as he looked at Wakka.

"Luzzu and Gatta, Crusaders." Wakka said as Leon looked.

"I assume that Crusaders are keepers of peace right?" Leon asked as Wakka nodded.

"Yeah but if you want to know more than you can ask them yourselves." Wakka said as Leon nodded.

"I'll be sure to drop by then." Leon said before he and Wakka began going down the path as the village wasn't far now.

*End OST

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Spiran Scenery

Leon entered the village and saw that it was small and peaceful a kind of quiet that's hard to come by that city folk seem to look for a lot. As Leon entered Wakka looked around before dragging Leon behind the village's wall. Wakka looked at Leon as Leon was confused. "You remember the prayer right?" Wakka asked as Leon looked.

'I saw the Wakka do the prayer when we met but that could be for something completely different better ask just to be sure.' Leon thought before asking. "Sorry I don't." Leon said as Wakka sighed.

"Man that's the basic of the basic ok I'll show it to ya because ya got to close to Sin." Wakka said before showing Leon the prayer Wakka and his team showed him when they met at the beach. "Ok now you try." Wakka said as Leon nodded to that and repeated the prayer and did it perfectly sense it was an easy to do. "Ok now go present yourself to the Temple Summoner." Wakka said as Leon nodded and walked to the Temple.

Once Leon was out of hearing range Zaruba spoke. " _ **Leon I lost the Horrors trail if I had to guess it's somewhere where its Inga is shielded. Try asking around after we meet this Summoner person."**_ Wakka said as Leon nodded to his Madou Ring and entered the Temple.

*End OST

(Meanwhile Besaid Temple Apprentice corridors)

A young woman growled as she knew she couldn't enter the Cloister of Trials. "Damn that bitch she was only chosen because she is High Summoner Braska's little girl but if that trials doesn't kill her I will." The woman in robes said as her eyes glowed showing she wasn't human. "And when I get her she'll make to be my most delicious meal yet." The young woman said waiting in anticipation for the Summoner to come out or die in the trials whichever happened first.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow two chapters in one day I'm on a role and this one was longer then the last. Anyway I am still looking for a good submission for the Makai Knight who will hold the Silver Knight Title of Zero and one Makai Priestess so better hurry all before someone beats you to the punch. Anyway leave a Review.


	3. Chapter 3 Fallen and Tainted Summoners

Garo Makai Dream

ESKK: Hey it's me with chapter 3 and in all honesty I was expecting more reviews sense I did do 2 chapters in one day and both made a grand total of over 11 hundred words. Well I guess you can't please them all. Anyway this is where we will finally meet our female lead and where Leon has to cut down his first Horror in Spira. Anyway I hope you are all enjoying this fic so far and I hope someone sends in an OC submission for the Silver Knight Zero before I am forced to make him myself.

(Start chapter 3)

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Spiran Scenery

Leon walked around the village doing a little exploring as he was already told where he would get food. Leon looked over to The Crusaders lodge before he shrugged and decided to enter the tent like hut to see if his hunch about the Crusaders were right.

Leon saw Gatta and Luzzu were sitting at a Table as Leon decided to walk over to them sense they were the only Crusaders he was more aware of. Leon walked over to them as they took notice to him to which Gatta talked.

"Hey you were close to Sin right?" Gatta asked as Leon looked.

"Yeah why do you ask?" Leon asked as Gatta had the answer.

"Then Sin can't be too far away." Gatta said as Leon looked.

"Then you must defeat him I assume the Crusaders are the ones who must defeat Sin correct?" Leon asked as Luzzu chuckled a bit.

"Not exactly we Crusaders only ward off Sin we don't possess the capabilities to defeat him that right belongs to the Summoners." Luzzu said as Leon looked.

"So that means you are just defenders, shields for the people of Spira while the Summoners are there swords." Leon said as Luzzu chuckled a bit more.

"That is quiet the analogy so you know what the Crusaders are then." Luzzu said as Leon looked.

"Not really it's just guesses on my part with how you warned me of Fiends a while back." Leon said as Luzzu smiled.

"Then you are correct in your guess we are the Shields while the Summoners are the swords, we defend Spira from Fiends, we ward of Sin, and finally we defend the order." Luzzu said as Leon nodded.

"Thank you then for showing me what Crusaders are it helps to put bits and pieces of my memories together." Leon said as Luzzu nodded.

"It is my pleasure." Luzzu said before Gatta spoke.

"Take care now." Gatta said as before Leon nodded and walked off.

Once Leon was outside Zaruba spoke to put in his two cents. _**"It seems these Crusaders are like us in a way with Fiends but they are known to the people while we hide in the shadows."**_ Zaruba said as Leon looked at the Madou Ring.

"It is understandable but can Sin be defeated?"

" _ **I'm not sure we'll have to ask around first at the Temple."**_

Leon then began heading to the temple as Zaruba can sense sacred energies coming from it. The two then entered the temple as Zaruba knew he had to stay quiet less they get mistaken for demons.

*End OST

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Hymn of the Fayth

Leon walked in and looked around a bit. From what he saw there were many statues of people to which the people were doing the prayer to. The room was dark but it was kept alight by torches and even then there was enough light for people to see clearly, at the end of the room was long steps that lead to a door, he even saw that this room held quiet the Religious effigy.

 _It was then standing in the place I began to realize how different this world was from my own._

Leon then walked over to one of the Statues of what he assumed was a Summoner as he looked at it. It was the statue to the right of the stairs as it seems to be the newest statue as it was among others that seem to hold great importance. That was when an old man is robes walked up to Leon and spoke.

"It's been 10 years sense Lord Braska became High Summoner." The old Summoner said as Leon looked. "And finally we receive a statue for our temple." The old man said as he gestured to the Statue.

"Pardon my ignorance if I don't know who that is or what a high Summoner is I got to close to Sin and the Toxins are affecting me." Leon said as the Summoner and many people nodded in understanding.

"It is of no trouble young lad." The Summoner said before Leon looked.

"Summoners are practitioners of a sacred art, sworn to protect the people of Yevon, they pray to the Fayths which brings forth creatures of Great power called Aeon's. They travel to each temple, while protected by their guardians, to pray to the Fayths until they receive the Final Aeon at the holy place known as Zanarkand and in turn defeat Sin." The old man's said as Leon looked

"So did Braska battle Sin before?" Leon asked which confused Leon as the old man looked.

"Yes he is a great hero as well as his two Guardians." The old man said as Leon nodded.

"Ok then thank you. I assume you are the Temple Summoner?" Leon asked as he turned to the old man.

"Yes I am." He said before Leon did the prayer Wakka showed him as the Summoner nodded. "Seems you still remember the pretense." The old man said as Leon nodded.

"Thank you I must be off now." Leon said before walking off.

"Take care." The old man said as Leon walked outside to meet up with Wakka.

*End OST

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Spiran Scenery

As Leon walked outside he was deep in thought as he tried to piece together this puzzle add the fact that there was a Horror in this village only served to bother Leon. 'If Sin was defeated before then why is it back?' Leon asked mentally as he looked. 'Zaruba said Sin wasn't a Horror but do High Summoners use the Final Aeon to seal away Sin, the best way to find out would be to ask one.' He thought as he walked torts Wakka's hut.

As Leon arrived he saw that Wakka was sitting on one of the sofas as Leon walked up to him to which Wakka noticed. "Sorry man no time for lunch yet." Wakka before he took notice to how tired Leon was. "Take a nap you looked bushed." Wakka said as Leon had to agree he's had quite the eventful few days.

Leon walked over to one of the beds and laid down with the Garoken laid across his belly.

(Later)

*Pause OST

As Leon rested Zaruba took notice to Wakka and the Temple Summoner talking to each other. "At least go and see how they are doing." The Summoner asked as Wakka had an answer.

"We can't interfere it's a rule."

"But it's been nearly…" The Summoner said as he and Wakka walked outside.

' _ **Nearly what?'**_ Zaruba wondered as they walked away.

(Later)

*continue OST

Leon woke up and saw Wakka was gone as he looked at Zaruba. "What did I miss?" Leon asked as he sat up just before Zaruba answered.

" _ **It seems that someone has been gone for a while and he or she is close by, it doesn't seem to be Horror related but it's probably better that we check just to be sure."**_ Zaruba said as Leon nodded and got off the bed.

Leon walked over to the temple as he knew something was wrong. Leon entered the temple with the sole purpose of getting to the bottom of the problem with the missing person… even though he was still waiting for food.

Leon entered the temple as his ears were met with the Hymn of the Fayths.

*End OST

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Hymn of the Fayths

As Leon walked into the temple he saw that Wakka and the Summoner were standing before the stairs. Leon walked over to them as the Summoner walked away as he had to ask. "Wakka is something wrong?" Leon asked to the Blitzer as Wakka looked.

"The Summoner hasn't returned from her Trial." Wakka said as Leon looked at Wakka with a serious look. "Well she's more of an apprentice Summoner y'know." Wakka's said as he scratched the back of his head trying to clarify with Leon.

"If that's true then what you're saying is that Summoners can sometime die during this Trial." Leon said as Wakka nodded.

"Yeah but there are already two Guardians in there so we shouldn't have to worry." Wakka said as Leon had one question.

"Are you a guardian?" Leon asked as Wakka nodded to that.

"Ya." He said as he turned to the Cloister. "A Summoner enters the Cloister of Trials to meet with the Fayth and pray to them, if the Summoner passes then he or she becomes a full Summoner with the ability to summon Aeons." Wakka said as Leon nodded before he began to climb the stairs which Wakka was surprised. "Ey what are you doing!" Wakka called as Leon looked.

"I made it my life mission to fight as one who protects and if I can protect someone even if it's just one so they can see tomorrow then I will jump through any hurdle to complete that mission." Leon said as Wakka assumed another of Leon's memories awoken but the way he talked made him sound like a Guardian maybe a Crusader.

Leon entered the Cloister as the doors closed behind him.

*end OST

(Inside the Cloister of Trials)

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST: The Trials

Leon entered and saw a blocked path before Zaruba spoke up. _**"I've seen something like this before it's basically a puzzle you have to solve to get to the Cloister one we're through we can see if the Apprentice Summoner is alright."**_ Zaruba said as Leon nodded to that.

"How do we get through?" Leon asked as Zaruba chuckled.

" _ **Well lucky for you Leon I am well versed in the art of puzzle solving but this first part shouldn't be too hard, the Glyph on the right wall touch it, it should open a path."**_ Zaruba said which Leon walked over and touched the glowing wall causing it to open up revealing a set of stairs. Leon then climbed down the stairs before he took notice to a sphere on his right. _**"Hm that looks like a key Leon you should take it, it might come in handy."**_ Zaruba said which Leon took the blue sphere.

Leon then continued going down before he found himself before a door. Leon saw a spot the sphere could fit in before he inserted the Sphere and the door opened. Leon then went through and took the door and began to go deeper. Leon noticed that on his left was a sphere spot which he placed the sphere in causing it to open to reveal a purple sphere. Leon walked over to it before taking it and continuing on his way.

As Leon walked to the door he noticed a glowing Glyph which he put his hand on which opened the door reveal a room with another sphere in it. _**"Leon you can only hold one sphere at a time I sense great power in them that should not come into contact with a human body at the same time."**_ Zaruba said before Leon nodded and went to the wall behind him and placed the sphere there. Leon then entered the room and saw another blue sphere which he took and new exactly where to put it. Leon walked over to the room he had opened before and placed the sphere in it.

The trial wasn't too hard it was more like a puzzle then anything and with Zaruba's help he solved it as he was about to go further before Wakka appeared. "Hey!" Wakka called as he ran to Leon and stopped before him. "That was crazy what you did there a lot of people are angry at you." Wakka said as Leon looked.

"I don't ask for praise or recognition." Leon said as Wakka laughed.

"Man nothing fazes you eh." Wakka laughed as he looked at Leon. "Well sense we came this far might as well go for the Gold." Wakka said before Leon nodded and the two headed to the cloister.

"Tell me what I should know before we enter." Leon said as Wakka smiled.

"Well there are already two Guardians in there one of them has a bit of a temper and acts a bit like you and the other who knows what he's thinking." Wakka said as Leon nodded.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Leon said before the entered but before the go through the last door Wakka had one more thing to say.

"Try to make sure not to enter here only Summoners, Apprentice Summoners and there Guardians are permitted to enter here." Wakka said as Leon nodded before the two entered.

*End OST

(Inside the Cloister)

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Valefor

Leon and Wakka entered and Leon saw two people in here, one of them was a woman wearing all black with part of her legs revealed as well as a good view of her ample breasts, she had black lipstick, pale skin, and black hair pulled up to a braided like design. It seemed she was carrying a stuffed doll as Leon wondered if she was immature or that was some sort of weapon.

Near her was the thing that caught Leon's attention was the tall blue tribal looking being that resembled a lion, or perhaps a panther as it had a horn and Leon assumed it was some sort of Horror before Zaruba spoke up through the mental link.

' _ **Don't worry Leon that's not a Horror but that does beg to question what he is.'**_ Zaruba said as Leon looked at the two.

"What are you doing here Wakka and who is this person." The woman asked clearly being the one with the temper.

"Sorry Lu I came in here chasing after this knuckle head." Wakka said before Leon spoke up.

"My name is Leon Luis." Leon said as Lu nodded.

"Very well my name is Lulu and this is Kihmari (Miss Spell) of the Ronzo tribe." Lulu said as that answered Leon and Zaruba's question as to what Kihmari was.

"Is the Apprentice Summoner ok?" Leon asked as he looked to Lulu but that was before the door opened to reveal a young woman to Leon. She was wearing a Toga like robes as she had arm sleeves similar to a Kimono of sorts, she had a long skirt that allowed her freedom of movement while also giving the vibe of a priestess of sorts, she had brown hair but what caught Leon's attention was that she had blue and green eyes as she got out of the door leaning on the wall for support before speaking.

"I have done it, I have become a Summoner." She said before she fell and before Leon cough catch her Kihmari came and caught her in his arms as she was clearly exhausted from her trials.

Leon nodded as he was grateful that she was ok but as he looked at her to his eyes she was a true beauty rivalling Lara and the way she talked it reminded him of himself in a way, like she was trying to smile even when things were bad.

*End OST

 _I'll admit here this was not what I was expecting a Summoner to look like, I assumed they would be elders of sorts but then I remembered that Makai Knights and Makai Alchemists ages to full Knight or Alchemists very sense I became a full knight at age 17. Yuna I'll never forget the day I first saw you with my eyes._

(Later)

Leon was the last to leave the cloister as he saw that people were doing the prayer to the new Summoner as Leon looked at her. She had a certain innocents to her similar to Lara but she also had that sense of duty like she had her own baggage like him.

Leon then left to the exit ignoring any glares sent his way. Leon arrived at the Temple Entrance and some people seemed to glare at him to which Leon ignored. Leon was one who protected after all and he didn't do it for the praise. As Leon walked Zaruba spoke catching Leon's attention.

" _ **Leon I sense a mass of Inga not too far away."**_ Zaruba said as Leon looked and saw a brown haired, blue eyed, and red wearing female Apprentice Summoner was hiding behind a pillar glaring at the girl.

"Do you think she's the Horror?" Leon asked as Zaruba sensed.

" _ **Yes most likely but we'll have to wait till night as that's when Inga Horrors reveal themselves."**_ Zaruba said making Leon nod.

Leon began to walk and took notice to the small crowd surrounding the Summoner as Leon saw Wakka waving over to him. "Hey over here." Wakka said as Leon nodded and walked torts Wakka who was in the crowd. Wakka then grabbed Leon in a head lock before smiling. "Wait till you see this." Wakka said as Leon got out of his grip.

"Won't be able to see much if you have me in a head lock." Leon said as he watched the spectacle.

"Ready." Wakka said to the girl as she turned to Wakka and nod.

"Ok." She said as she was ready. The girl walked forward before she raised her staff in an arc sort of way until both hands held the staff. She then brought it down as Leon watched and soon she took a stance which sent rainbow energy skyward from a magic circle that appeared on her feet. From the sky the clouds parted as if to make way for an arrival as from the sky a bird like creature appeared that seemed to have rings on its wing. Leon was impressed as he saw the creature which he assumed was an Aeon held a certain grace in its posture and majestic aura as Zaruba was colored Impress.

" _ **Wow."**_ Zaruba said out loud as he saw this but luckily no one heard the Madou Ring during his slip up.

"I know." Leon said as he watched this as even he was visibly surprised.

The girl petted the creature's neck as it enjoyed the touch like a bird proving Leon that it was avian in origin.

 _I remember that time we talked for the first time, but also not long after you were attacked by a Horror and something my carelessness caused when I was fighting the Horror. But I guess you were kind of reckless and fearful as to what was going on at the time. I didn't know it then, but after that night, everything changed for me. For everyone… For me…_

(Scene Break that night)

Leon was standing next to Wakka before Wakka spoke. "Let me introduce you to the team." Wakka said before pushing Leon forward. "This guy is Leon Luis and he wanted into the tournament so bad, I let him on the team. His memory is a little fuzzy, so don't mind him if he says anything off." Wakka said as the team listened. "Go on and say hi." Wakka said before pushing Leon forward.

"Hello." Leon greeted as his piercing red eyes gave the team the vibe of a warrior. But being the nice guys that they were the team said hi back which Leon nodded to them. "Now then let's get down to business I may be a rookie but I promise you this year we will win the tournament so instead of doing our best our goal will be victory." Leon said as the Aurochs were shocked.

"Yea to win every match, defeat every opposing team, to bring the Crystal Cup back to our island. That's all we need to win! Easy, ya?" Wakka asked as Leon smiled his small smile.

Leon's gaze then turned to the girl as she was drinking some tea very elegantly while the Aurochs were repeating "Victory," as if it was an unknown word to their tongues. But soon they got hyped as they began chanting "Victory," knowing they will win this year if they go above and beyond. The girl looked at Leon before she smiled making him blush as he remembered Alfonso doing the same thing when he met his future wife.

The Aurochs eventually stopped chanting as Wakka turned to Leon before speaking. "We sure got the boys hyped up ya?" Wakka said as Leon nodded.

Leon then began walking to the girl as she was sitting with an old couple and a child as they noticed him and glared. "You heathen." The old man said with venom in his voice.

"Stay away from the Summoner." The old woman said as Leon took the spite with calmness.

"You're a bad man." The child said as Leon turned around to walk away before the girl spoke.

"Wait." She called to which Leon stopped and turned to her. "It was my fault I was too arrogant." She said as Leon looked.

"Don't beat yourself up over it what's done is done what matters is your alive now." Leon said as the girl blushed a little luckily it wasn't noticed as it was very minor.

"Yes I heard from Wakka what you said before entering the Trials I am honored and flattered you did what you did to help me." She said as Leon nodded.

"Of course no one should die before they have a chance to finish their mission." Leon said before looking at her. "I never caught you name though mam." Leon said as the girl looked.

"My name is Yuna." She said as Leon nodded.

"Leon Luis." Leon said as Yuna seemed to be taken back by Leon's last name a bit. "Anyway I came by to see how you were doing and if you have recovered fully." Leon said as Yuna looked.

"I am doing fine a bit dizzy but I am getting better." Yuna said as Leon nodded.

"Good then I'll be off." Leon said before turning around to walk away but Yuna stopped him with her hand to Leon's left wrist.

"We'll see each other tomorrow right after all we're taking the same boat." Yuna said as Leon looked to her before nodding.

"Of course." Leon said as Yuna let go and Leon began to walk away as pass Wakka.

"She's quite a beauty isn't she?" Wakka said but Leon answered with a statement.

"I'm going to eat." Leon said as he grabbed some of the meat from the fire and began to chow down.

"Wow that was cold, ya." Wakka said as he was just shrugged off.

Leon soon saw the Apprentice Summoner after he finished his plate walk torts Yuna was a smile that hid ill intent well. _**'It seems the Horror is making its move Leon.'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link as Leon was drinking some fruit punch.

Once Leon was done he waited for the Apprentice Summoner to take Yuna so he can follow and cut the Apprentice down if she was a Horror.

(With Yuna)

"Oh Xenovia what can I do for you?" Yuna asked as Xenovia smiled.

"I just thought we can take a bit of a walk so I can talk to you." Xenovia said as Yuna nodded.

"I would love to." Yuna said before standing up and following Xenovia into the jungle.

(Back with Leon)

' _ **Leon the Horror is making its move follow it.'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link as Leon stood up and took chase while no one was paying attention and began to follow the Horror in human skin.

(Later with Yuna)

Yuna arrived in the Jungle clearing as she saw it was dark. "Well Lady Yuna it seems daddies little girl got to become a Summoner before all the rest of us lowly peasants." Xenovia asked as her voice turned harsh as Yuna was surprised. "I always hated your guts Yuna while I and the rest of us had to work hard you had almost everything handed to you on a silver platter." She said as Yuna stepped back but felt her foot step on something and to her shock it was a mangled corpse of someone who had gotten eaten.

"But when you started your trials a few days ago I became something stronger than a Summoner and the euphoria the power gives me when I devour feels so good." The woman said as she turned to Yuna and her eyes were glowing an ominous color. "Now then I'm going to devour you Yuna, if anyone ask I'll just tell them that you were attacked by fiends and didn't get the chance to scream or perform a summoning." Xenovia said before out of nowhere Leon appeared and kicked Xenovia in the face hard as she was sent flying to the ground as she got up and glared at Leon.

"Sorry I can't let you do that." Leon said as he glared at Xenovia.

"And why's that?" Xenovia said before Leon pulled out his Madou Lighter and lit it before Xenovia's eyes causing her eye to turn green with black Makai marks in them. "Because you are a Horror." Leon said before Xenovia reacted and punched Leon away as Leon jumped back and landed in front of Yuna.

"Yuna hide the Xenovia you once knew no longer exist that's a demon more powerful than a Fiend possessing her body after devouring her." Leon said as Yuna was shocked to hear this.

" **Damn you Makai Knight how dare, you attack me, a Summoner in training!"** Xenovia roared in Makai language as Leon glared.

"Because it is my duty to hunt and seal away you Horrors." Leon said as Yuna was surprised Leon understood what she said as it didn't sound Al-Bhed at all.

Xenovia then charged at Leon who blocked a punched and returned with a slash from his Garoken which was drawn. Leon slashed and blocked as the way he fought showed he had much experience in fighting. Leon blocked and attack which the Apprentice Summoner sent with a punch and Leon returned it with a roundhouse kick which send Xenovia flying to a tree hard.

Xenovia was now pissed as she crosser her arms before spreading them and when she did her form changed into that of a very embodiment of the sin known as Envy.

" _ **The Envious Horror Jealousy a troublesome Horror and a member of the Makai world's Seven Deadly sins, she attacks with chains and has a tendency to possess those who have great envy in their hearts."**_ Zaruba said as Leon pointed Zaruba at it.

" **Who do you think you are little Makai Knight."** The Horror asked as Leon held his Garoken in front of his left arm that was pointing up.

"I am the one who has inherited the blood and power to seal you Horrors but I also go by another name or title in this case." Leon said as he was ready.

*Insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin OST Leon Garo Shoukan

He then raised his sword above him before cutting an energy circle above him which opened in a golden light before releasing the armor of Garo which attached to Leon covering him in a gold armor as the crimson eyes glowed Red. "I am also known as Ougon Kishi Garo!" Garo said before he let out a roar as Yuna was shocked as she tried to stay out of the way being as her staff was back in the village.

'The stories she told, they were true.' Yuna thought as she saw this.

" **G-Garo?!"** Jealousy cried out as she was shocked and scared to see the enemy to all Horrors here. Garo took a battle stance and slid his sword across his wrist creating sparks before the Horror charged like a scared and cornered animal trying desperately to avoid being killed.

Garo dodged the attack and slashed at the Horror causing its blood to splatter. Garo then slashed diagonally causing the Horror pain before Garo stabbed the Horror as its blood went flying and landed on Yuna's hand causing Garo to see this and be shocked.

" _ **Leon she's been touched by the Horrors blood!"**_ Zaruba called as Yuna was looking at it and was about to wipe it off before it seeped into her skin like it was absorbed into it.

"Damn!" Garo roared before he slashed at the Horror and kicked it away from Yuna so it was away from her.

" **Damn you Golden Knight!"** The Horror roared before Garo charged and slashed the Horror in two as it glared at Garo.

*End OST

 **"You may have killed me but that girl will still die if not by your blade then by the blade of another knight or as a meal to a Horror, I can smell her now and she is intoxicating."** The Horror said as Yuna heard and was scared before the Horror exploded into smoke and was absorbed into the Garoken.

Garo walked torts Yuna as she was frightened and fearful for her life. Usually Garo looked heroic add the fact it had his cape out provide that, but when she looked at him from the ground as he looked down on her he looked quiet evil.

Garo then reverted to Leon as he sheathed the Garoken surprising Yuna. "Yuna I'm sorry." Leon said as he helped Yuna up.

"Leon I must ask, you're truly the Golden Knight Garo?" Yuna asked as Leon was surprised she knew but he would ask later.

"Yes." Leon said as Yuna looked.

"Leon what is the problem with Horrors Blood?" Yuna asked as Leon looked at her before Zaruba spoke.

" _ **It's evident she had pre knowledge of the Makai Order so I will explain it, see Horrors blood is very poisonous to humans depending on how much you have decides whether you die or become a Horror, sense you only got a little on you, you will die in 99 days."**_ Zaruba explained as Leon looked at Yuna.

Yuna looked scared at first before nodding. "I understand then I shall try and complete my pilgrimage before I die." Yuna said as Leon was shocked and took Yuna's hand and held it.

"Yuna you will complete your pilgrimage without worrying about dying I will find a cure." Leon said as Zaruba then spoke.

" _ **There is only one cure for this but to have access to it you need permission from the Watchdog and the help of a Makai Priest."**_ Zaruba said as Leon looked at the Madou Ring. But that was when Yuna spoke.

"My apologies but I didn't catch your name Mr. Ring." Yuna said as Zaruba looked.

" _ **Ore wa Madou Ring Zaruba."**_ Zaruba introduced as Yuna nodded.

"It's nice to meet you." Yuna said as Leon looked.

"Let's head back we need to keep this a secret that as sad as that is it's better than letting these people live in fear of the Horrors." Leon said as Yuna understood, these Horrors were like Sin in a way attracted to Inga and possess host bodies. Yuna knew it better that the world worry about Sin and the Fiends then the Horrors and the current troubles of the world.

"Ok Leon." Yuna said before the two headed back to the village.

(Later)

Yuna and Leon parted ways and luckily no one noticed them vanish which was good. Leon returned to the Aurochs and Yuna returned to the people before Wakka walked to Leon. "Hey you ready for bed?" Wakka asked as Leon looked.

"Give me a minute." Leon said before he got up and walked to the temple.

Once Leon was sure he was alone he took out the Madou Key before pointing it to the wall. The wall glowed before it opened up and revealed a Wolf Statue. Leon then stabbed the Garoken into the Wolf Statues mouth as it let out smoke and once it was done Leon removed it and the Statue vanished into the wall of the Besaid Temple.

Leon then began walking back to Wakka as he looked at him. "Ok I'm ready to sleep it's been a long day." Leon said as Wakka nodded and took Leon to the hut so they can sleep as the celebration and Yuna's going away party was coming to an end.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey it's me, hope everyone enjoyed the chapter like I did. Anyway hope to see you more reviews and hopefully OC submissions. Anyway quick addendum to the Makai Knight and Makai Priest submission, the Makai Priest must appear before Guadosalam and the Knight must appear before Seymours reveal as the Ankoku Kishi (Dark Knight) Kiba. Anyway leave a review or multiple because reviews give me inspiration.


	4. Chapter 4 Set Sail, Sin, and Sending

Garo Makai Dream

ESKK: Hey it's me how's everyone doing. Anyway I am getting very few reviews for this story and I was hoping to get more reviews for it and so far all I have is one review and some likes and favorites it makes me wonder if you guys are even reading this. Anyway leave a review pretty please.

(Start Chapter 4)

Leon found himself at the beach again bit it was deserted as Leon looked and found Zaruba gone. "Zaruba?" Leon asked as he looked around. He knew that this wasn't the time of Full Moon when he gave his life to Zaruba so it's possible this was just a dream.

Leon walked for a bit before he arrived at the docks and looked at the ocean. As he looked a new voice spoke up and it was very familiar to Leon. "Oi Leon what's this I hear about you meeting two girls!" The voice called as Leon looked and saw none other the Germain Luis looking at him as Leon glared.

"Shitty dad what are you doing here?" Leon asked as Germain smirked.

"You didn't answer my question are you trying to build your own harem I'm so proud." Germain said as Leon glared.

"Come on Leon don't let him talk to you like that!" Rikku called appearing next to Germain on the beach.

"He may be your father but you have grown up a lot!" Yuna called also appearing as Leon glared at Germain.

"Shitty dad! I'm not like you, you perverted old man!" Leon yelled as Yuna and Rikku cheered for Leon.

But before Germain could retort Leon came flying with a double kick to Germains face sending him flying to the sky and the only thing left was a twinkle of a star showing he was out of here. Yuna and Rikku cheered for Leon as Leon smirked. Though he respected his father he did not want to be like him in personality.

(Waking world Nighttime)

Leon woke up while shooting up as he looked up but heard Lulu's voice among the snoring of people. "He's dead, okay? Dead!" Lulu's voice said as Leon looked outside to see what was going on.

(Outside)

"He does look a bit like him change the eyes and hair and its will be like looking at a spitting image of Chappu. I was surprised, too, the first time I saw him." Lulu said as Leon looked to see Wakka and Lulu talking. "But no matter what he looks like he isn't Chappu." Lulu said as Leon looked. "You shouldn't have brought him here in the first place." She scolded as Leon saw Lulu was pissed.

"Yeah but… he needed our help." Wakka countered as Leon was glad Wakka had a good heart.

"Excuses again?" Lulu demanded as she wasn't pleased.

"Yeah but…" Wakka tried to defend himself but Lulu beat him to the punch.

"That's it. No more. Enough Wakka!" Lulu said before storming off as Wakka wanted to give chase but he knew he lost to which Wakka sighed.

" _ **Seems like she is producing Inga and by the looks of it, it revolves around this Chappu person."**_ Zaruba said as Leon looked.

"I know seems Chappu is a touchy subject for Lulu." Leon said as he looked at his Madou Ring.

" _ **Yes anyway Wakka is coming this way act natural."**_ Zaruba said as Leon but his hand down to look at Wakka.

Wakka walked in and yelped as he was surprised to see Leon up. "You ok Wakka she seemed pretty upset." Leon asked as Wakka began to walk past him. "So mind me asking who Chappu is?" Leon asked as Wakka looked to Leon.

"My little brother, Chappu. He looked like you minus the hair and eyes." Wakka said as Leon looked.

"He's dead?" Leon asked as he knew where he was going with this.

The two walked into the hut and sat down across from each other before Wakka talked. "He was with the Crusaders when they fought Sin last year. He didn't make it." Wakka said as Leon looked.

"So that's why you didn't win last year." Leon said as Wakka nodded.

"Yeah I first heard on the day of the tournament and well the rest is history." Wakka said as Leon looked. "I became a guardian to fight Sin, ya?" Wakka said as Leon looked.

"You shouldn't focus on revenge it will destroy you and take away everything you love." Leon said having personal experience with revenge.

"That was the idea but I'm more worried about a stupid game now than avenging my brother." Wakka said as Leon looked. "Well after the next tournament I'll be a guardian full time." Wakka said as he looked at Leon. "I know it kind of looks like I'm using you, but I'm not." Wakka said as Leon looked at his friend.

"Don't worry I owe you a dept. of gratitude after all." Leon said as he looked at Wakka. "You helped me so I have to help you in return." Leon said as he had another thought. 'And hopefully remove the flames of vengeance in your heart.' Leon thought before standing up. "So thank you Wakka." Leon said as he put his hand out to shake and help Wakka up.

Wakka laughed a bit before speaking. "Stop, your embarrassing me." Wakka said scratching the back of his head.

(Scene Break the next morning)

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Yuna theme

Leon woke up as he did a stretch to prepare for the day ahead of him. He had to travel with Yuna to Luca and meet with the Watchdog as well as protect her from Horrors in hopes of curing her of the Horrors blood sense he needed to ask the Watchdog where he can find the fruit that can cure it. Leon picked up the Garoken and placed it under his coat as he looked at Zaruba.

"Ikuze Zaruba." Leon said as Zaruba looked.

" _ **Yeah I've been bored waiting for stuff to happen."**_ Zaruba said before Leon headed out.

Leon ran outside and saw Wakka and Lulu talking as Leon decided to greet them. But Leon also noticed Wakka holding a blue sword with a hook like design, a yellow hilt, and a red band on the butt of it. "Hey sleepy head." Wakka greeted as Leon was before Wakka. "Something I want to give ya." Wakka said as Leon looked.

"The sword?" Leon asked as Wakka showed it and Leon took notice to its hilt which looked well designed.

"Yeah use it well." Wakka said as Leon took it.

' _ **That sword will come in handy I sense elemental magic in it, as well as hidden secrets for enchantments it will come in handy."**_ Zaruba said through the mental link as Leon looked at it. Leon did a few test swings before putting it on his back where it stuck on.

"That's the sword you gave Chappu." Lulu said as Leon looked.

"Well he never used it." Wakka said as he looked at Leon. "Besides that small sword of his under his coat can't do much damage." Wakka said unaware of what the Garoken can do. "Where's Yuna?" Wakka asked as he looked to the side for Yuna.

"We're taking the same boat are we not, perhaps she is just saying her final goodbyes." Leon said as he was also curios as to where Yuna was.

"Yuna came to this village ten years ago, when the last Calm started," Wakka began.

"The Calm?" Leon asked

Wakka just nodded as if that was explanation enough. "Since then, she's been like a little sister to me and Lulu." The Blitzer looked at the woman beside him with a smile, and Leon figured this must be her. "But she had the talent... She became an apprentice. Now, today, she leaves as a Summoner."

Lulu's expression had softened as Wakka spoke. "This is our journey..." She trailed off before continuing. "We should leave together."

There was a crashing sound, and everyone looked over to the temple to see Yuna picking up a large trunk that had fallen down the temple steps. She heaved the trunk up and stood it beside her, sheepishly looking down the small hill at her guardians.

"You really don't need all that luggage," Lulu called across the square.

Yuna shrugged. "They're not really my things," she called back. "They're gifts for the temples we're to visit."

Before Lulu or Wakka could speak Leon interrupted her. "This your pilgrimage not a vacation you should only pack what you need, after all your presence should be gift enough for the temples considering you are going to gain Aeons from them." Leon said as he walked to Yuna as she blushed a little before she spoke.

"I suppose." Yuna said before she left the luggage trunk and began heading to the village exit.

But before they left Yuna looked to the temple as this would be the last time she saw it. Leon stood next to her before he bowed respectively to it as if to thank it for housing him for as long as it did before they left. Yuna did a prayer to the temple before she left and followed Leon.

*End OST

(Outside the Village)

The group walked out of the village but it wasn't even five minutes before they were attacked by fiends.

*Insert Final Fantasy HD Remastered OST Normal Battle Theme

Leon drew the Garoken and the Sword Brotherhood. "Here comes some fiends!" Wakka called as they were a dog like creature, a flying bird like creature, and a blue blob. "Why not try out that new sword I gave you?" Wakka asked before Leon charged with both swords drawn. He jumped into the air and threw the Garoken at the Fiend stabbing through its back and restraining it before Leon slashed down on it with the Brotherhood killing it. "Not bad, you kept up with him well maybe you should be a guardian." Wakka said as Leon grabbed the Garoken and then a bird like creature appeared. "A Flyer my kind of customer leave it to me." Wakka said before he threw his Blitz ball at the Fiend killing it.

Leon and Wakka looked at the blog before Wakka spoke. "That one is trouble." Wakka said to which Leon spoke.

"Leave it to me." Leon said before he slashed it with Brotherhood which was being held in his left arm but he saw it didn't affect it. Leon then tried the Garoken but once again no damage.

"Told you only magic can affect that thing." Wakka said before Zaruba spoke.

 _ **'I could have told you that.'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link as Leon ignored the Madou Ring.

"If you can't beat 'em down, you gotta use magic of an element they don't like." Wakka said as Leon looked Leon was familiar with magic and had seen Elemental Makai Spells when he worked with Makai Alchemists. "Let's have our Black Mage show you how it's down." Wakka said as he turned. "Lu your up." Wakka said as Lulu walked torts the group carrying her doll like it was a weapon.

Clueless, aren't you?" She asked with a chuckled. "Good think I'm here." Lulu said as Leon looked.

"Lulu use a lightning Spell!" Leon called as Lulu was shocked Leon could tell.

"It seems you are less clueless then I thought." Lulu said before she prepared a lightning spell. "Thunder!" She invoked which said spell defeated the fiend. "It seems you know how elements work." Lulu said as Leon looked.

"It's not over yet we have big company coming in." Leon said a large flying creature much larger than the one Wakka defeated appeared as Wakka looked.

"We're going to need an Aeon for this." Wakka said as Leon looked to Yuna.

"Yuna we need the Aeon." Leon called as Yuna nodded.

Yuna then began to do her stance as magic formed around her. "Come forth Valefor!" Yuna invoked as Valefor appeared and began flying and getting into a dog fight with the Fiend.

It was then Zaruba spoke through the mental link as it seemed serious. 'Leon the Horror Blood infection when she summoned the Aeon Valefor I smelled it got stronger a little I'm not sure but I think performing Summoning accelerates the infection and takes time off of how much she has left.' Zaruba said as Leon was shocked.

'Are you sure Zaruba?' Leon asked through the mental link as Zaruba then replied.

'I'm not sure but we should have her use summoning's sparingly.'

Yuna was commanding Valefor who then charged energy in its mouth and fired a beam of energy from it at the ground and when it was done the ground blew up doing damage to the Fiend. The Battle

*End OST

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Besaid Island

Leon looked to Yuna knowing that her powers might kill her with the help of the Horrors Blood. He couldn't tell her while there with their friends so he'll tell her on the boat when there alone. As they walked they soon arrived on the ledge to which Yuna and Lulu were looking down upon the village before Lulu Spoke.

"Take your time." She said causing Yuna to look to Lulu before looking back to Besaid Village.

Leon yes was in a rush but he knew he had to wait after all this was Yuna's home for ten years no doubt she will miss it. Yuna walked to Leon and Wakka before Yuna spoke. "Read to go?" Wakka asked as Yuna nodded before she passed the two and Leon and Wakka followed with Lulu not too far behind. Leon saw Lulu not to Wakka before they continue their trek as they soon arrived at the statue from before.

Wakka was praying to it as Leon walked next to him. "It's an ancient custom. People leaving the Island pray here for a safe trip. Chappu didn't pray that day said he'd miss his boat. Leon turned round and saw Lulu and Yuna praying to the statue as well as Leon shrugged and ben to pray to it as well in the way the people of Yevon does it. Wakka stood up ready to go before speaking. "That should do it." And with that the group began walking down the mountain.

*End OST

Leon was up ahead a bit as he walked and soon arrived at the pass with a waterfall but then Zaruba spoke. "Leon we have company and it's not a Fiend or Horror." Zaruba said as from the pillars of the Machina age Kimahri jumped down and landed before Leon. He looked angry as his claws dug into the ground. Kimahri then punched the ground with both fists and stood up which was followed by a roar. Leon drew Brotherhood and switched it to his right hand before taking a battle stance. Kimahri pulled out his spear as Leon didn't know how a being like Kimahri would fight.

Kimahri jumped into the air and Leon did as well before the two engaged in combat. After a couple of seconds of evading and dodging each other's attacks; they landed on the ground.

Leon took his battle stance as he slashed at Kimahri downward which the Ronso dodged the attack as the power behind Leon's slash made a crater in the ground as Kimahri slashed down at Leon from the ground to which Leon dodged the attack. Kimahri then used his spear to propel himself into the air and strike at Leon who back flipped and did a kick to the Ronso which hit as the ground Kimahri hit burst with energy.

As they were now facing each other on opposite sides Wakka and Lulu appeared as Wakka spoke. "That's enough." Wakka said as Kimahri dropped his battle stance and nodded as there was a bruise from where Leon kicked during the fight. Kimahri then walked away as he was silent as Leon had one thought.

"Why did he attack me?" Leon asked as Lulu turned to them and spoke after Kimahri was gone.

"Kimahri Ronso, of the Ronso Tribe. He's learned the Fiends' way of fighting." Lulu said as Leon was skeptical.

"That was not what I asked." Leon said before Wakka spoke up.

"He's another of Yuna' guardians." Wakka said before Yuna's laughed entered.

"Sometimes we don't understand him either. Kimahri doesn't talk much anyway." Yuna said as she walked n and turned to Leon with a shrug. Yuna then walked torts Leon before speaking. "But he has protected me since I was a child." Yuna said before they began to walk to the boat again.

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Besaid

As they walked Leon enjoyed the scenery as he had very rarely found such beauty in his world. This island was so full of life even if some of that life wants to kill people. It didn't take them long to arrive at the docks as they weren't attacked by many opponents as they saw people there waiting to bid them farewell.

*End OST

*Insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin OST Lara

Leon passed by the people as well as the temple Summoner and luckily they weren't glaring at him anymore as the group boarded the boat. As they were on the boat People waved at Yuna as Yuna waved back as Leon was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Some people were crying as Yuna had one thought on her mind.

"Goodbye." Yuna said as the boat soon set sailed.

(Scene Break on the boat)

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Movements in Green

There first stop was Kilika Port as there was a temple on Kilika Island which was about a day's travel from Kilika. Leon was on the deck training as he was trying to get the hang off Brotherhood as so far he's able to do some basic duel wielding with the Garoken and Brotherhood. As Leon stopped to take a quick break his eyes drifted torts Yuna who was walking torts the bow of the ship and she noticed him to which she waved and Leon returned it before sheathing the Garoken and Brotherhood deciding he has trained enough today.

Leon then saw a large crowd of people gathering around Yuna as he wondered what it was all about. _**'Seems that Yuna quite popular I wonder why though.'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link as Leon listened in on the people talking.

"Word is that Summoner's got noble blood!" said a sailor.

"Heard she's Lord Braska's daughter!" his friend replied excitedly.

"Ya don't say?"

Leon frowned.

"Lord Braska's... daughter?" The sailor confirmed it with a grunt. The name rang familiar in Leon ears. Wasn't Lord Braska one of the statues in the Besaid temple? He looked around the deck, spotting his trusty Wakka standing by the cabin. He walked over, hoping that the Blitzer could shed some light on this new information.

Wakka had his own agenda, however. "Come to think of it, I haven't told you where we're going!"

'But your team has' Leon thought, however he didn't stop Wakka from telling him again.

"First to Kilika Island, then we change boats and head for Luca. "For that, though, Yuna's gotta pray at the temple. I'll be guarding," he added proudly. "We'll be praying for the Auroch's victory, too, so you come along, ya?"

Lulu sighed loudly, causing both Leon and Wakka to look at her. "Great plan," she said dryly, ignoring their gaze.

"Hey it's a great plan!" Wakka countered before turning to Leon.

"Wakka what can you tell me about Lord Braska?" Leon asked as Wakka looked.

"He was a High Summoner who defeated Sin ten years ago." Wakka said as that was just more information that Leon needed to figure out. "Yuna is the daughter of High Summoner Braska. You saw is statue at the temple." Wakka explained to Leon as he got more information on Yuna. "Yuna is the heir to a great legacy." Wakka said as Leon looked.

"Just like me." Leon said before turning back to Wakka who didn't get hear or get it.

"What do you mean like you Leon?" Lulu asked as Leon looked.

"It's nothing." Leon said before Wakka spoke again.

"Oh yeah did you talk to Yuna yet she had some questions for you." Wakka said as Leon nodded to that. Leon then turned and saw the crowd around Yuna leave before he saw his chance to tell what he and Zaruba learned as well as ask her about Braska. Leon knew he had to be gentle about it as well as quiet sense Kimahri seemed to always be watching.

*End OST

Leon walked torts Yuna as he stood before her catching her attention as she turned to face Leon who then stepped to the side to give Leon some room to stand next to her. Leon leaned on the railing before Yuna spoke. "The wind it's nice." Yuna said as Leon agreed. It wasn't long before the two began to laugh a bit as if the wind was tickling them. Yuna then turned to Leon before she finally spoke. "You're a Makai Knight from Valiante right?" Yuna asked as Leon looked.

"Where did you hear that part from?" Leon asked before Yuna nodded.

"Yes Wakka didn't believe you but I do." Yuna said as she stepped back a bit with Leon looking at her. "I heard that in Valiante it was saved by the Golden Knight Garo three times with the second and third time being the most recent times the Golden Knight Garo appeared." Yuna said as Leon got up and looked.

"How do you know all that?" Leon asked before Yuna looked.

"A woman named Anna Luis told. She was my father's Guardian." Yuna said before Zaruba spoke up.

 _ **"That's impossible Anna is in the Makai keeping an evil yet immortal man sealed away."**_ Zaruba said as Yuna looked.

"That's what she was doing but something happened while she was in the Makai, she never really talked about it." Yuna said as Leon was shocked.

"Impossible." Leon said not believing what Yuna said as she looked.

"Is something the matter?" Yuna asked as Leon looked.

"Anna Luis was my mother's name." Leon said as Yuna gasped.

"Amazing." She said before doing the prayer and once done walked next to Leon. "Our meeting like this must be the will of Yevon." Yuna said as Leon looked to Yuna.

*Insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin OST Leon

"It can't be the same person my mother sealed herself into the Makai like Zaruba said." Leon said before Zaruba spoke up.

"Leon maybe you should take it into consideration it's not impossible to be true." Zaruba said as Leon looked.

"I'm sorry if I brought up painful memories." Yuna said as Leon looked. "But Anna said she came into Spira after being dragged into the city of Zanarkand after something took Mendoza's power and chased it to Zanarkand and eventually was dragged into Spira 10 years and 3 months ago." Yuna said as Leon looked.

"Then how would she even get here?" Leon asked as Yuna smiled a bit.

"You are here, are you not?" She said as Leon saw her smile as contagious.

Her soft expression seemed to radiate tranquility, and he could use some of that right now. Yuna giggled as he looked at her, cheeks flushing a delicate pink as she nodded at him. Finally, he realized what it was about her eyes that intrigued him so. They were different colors, one green and one blue, almost as if her body hadn't decided which shade of the ocean it wanted to replicate. Reluctantly, he smiled at her.

Just then, the deck jerked beneath their feet. Yuna cried out as she lost her balance, and Leon was too slow to save her from falling. The deck tipped up on one side and Leon braced himself as he grabbed her by the hand. She clasped her slender fingers around his wrist and held on tight as the port side of the boat continued to tip up. Leon looked up to see that the other passengers were clinging on to different parts of the ship, a shared look of terror on their faces.

*end OST

*insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Boss Battle

Leon then felt that tingle in his left arm again as Zaruba then spoke clearly sensing it. _**"It's Sin!"**_ Zaruba called as Leon held on to Yuna but the water that splashed made his grip slip as Yuna fell to a harpoon launcher.

Kimahri reacted and jumped before grabbing Yuna and holding her. It was then from behind that a fin rose from the water as a sailor had a similar thing to Zaruba.

"SIN!" The Sailor yelled as the boat was soon leveled as Sin was in front of them. It was then that Sailors maned the harpoons as they aimed at Sins fin.

"Are you insane?!" Leon asked before Wakka spoke.

"Stick a harpoon in him and we'll be dragged under."

A sailor turned to Wakka before speaking. "Sin is going for Kilika we got to distract it." The sailor said before the other spoke.

"Our families are in Kilika. Forgive us Lady Summoner." The second sailor said as Yuna looked before nodding.

"Wait!" Wakka called but it didn't stop them "Oh boy." Wakka said before the harpoons were fired and stabbed into Sin.

The Boat was now being dragged by Sin as Leon held on and drew his weapons. Sin then launched his small insect like spawns as Leon had a plan. "Yuna summon Valefor and have it attack Sin we'll handle the small fry." Leon ordered as Yuna nodded.

 _ **"Don't Leon it might accelerate the time."**_ Zaruba said out loud as only Leon heard.

Yuna performed her summoning which brought forth Valefor. Once it was summoned the Guardians and one Knight took battle stances before Leon charged and stabbed at a Sin Spawn before cutting it in two.

Wakka threw his Blitz ball as Lulu performed elemental spells to defeat the Spawns. Kimahri was strong as Valefor attacked at Sins fin before Sin began leaning to the left as he was now far away and the waves weren't making it easy either. The Sin Spawns then came at Leon as he slashed at them as Leon saw he had no other choice. He threw Brotherhood at a Sin Spawn where it stabbed into it before he raised his sword Skyward and summoned his armor. One the circle opened Garo stood in Leon's place surprising the Guardians.

Garo slid the transformed Garoken against his wrist creating sparks before he charged at Brotherhood and cutting multiple Sin Spawns at once before grabbing Brotherhood and doing a spin attack cutting multiple at once.

Garo landed on the wooden floor easily before Sin's fin threw more Sin Spawns onto the ship.

" _ **Leon, try hitting the fin."**_ Zaruba advised outload.

"Okay." Garo nodded.

Sins fin began the go back to the center to which Yuna called Valefor back to him. "You'll need him." Yuna said before Garo nodded and mounted Valefor. Sense Valefor's body was skinny Garo had to stand on its back.

When Garo got close to Sin's fin he slashed at it before Wakka threw his ball at the fin as it returned to Wakka thanks to an enchantment.

Lulu followed it up with elemental spells to which Garo hacked and slashed at Sins fin. Sin then swam to the left which Garo and Valefor gave chase and stabbed into Sin. When Garo pulled out the Garoken he roared and did an X slash with his two swords doing more damage to Sin.

Garo and Valefor returned to the ship as he then stabbed the Sin Spawns when Garo jumped off. Garo then decided to finish it before he lit the Garoken with his Madou lighter before crossing the two swords lighting both of them. Garo jumped back onto Valefor before slashing an X and it went flying at Sin before hitting it.

*End OST

Garo returned to the ship but then the Harpoons broke off just as Valefor was dismissed and Garo reverted to Leon. Sin escaped as the ship and its people were ok.

" _ **Leon, I sense something underwater."**_ Zaruba said seeing no point in staying quiet after Leon transformed.

Leon looked down from the ship to the water and he noticed something moving.

It was then that a tentacle shot up and grabbed Leon by the foot before dragging him underwater catching Leon by surprise.

As the water settled and Sin's tail splash Wakka noticed that Leon was missing. He as well as Lulu wanted to ask Leon about that Gold Armor of his and that voice from during the fight. Wakka then looked down into the water and saw that something was moving underwater before he realized Leon was in there. Wakka then dived into the water in hopes of helping Leon.

(Underwater)

Leon looked knocked out as Sins scales were attacking Leon. But before they could make another strike Wakka's Blitzball flew in and hit the Scales killing them as Wakka swam in and caught his ball before pulling Leon away. Wakka then took out a Phoenix Down and used it on Leon waking him up as he was wide eyed.

Wakka gave a thumbs up as Leon returned it just before Dolphins passed them trying to swim away from something. It was then the creature the Dolphins were running away from appeared as it was a Sin Spawn that shared a resemblance to a Jellyfish.

*Final Fantasy X HD Remastered: Boss Theme

Leon noticed some spines around the jellyfish Sin Spawn. Leon and Wakka nodded to each other before Leon swam at the Sin Spawn and began slashing at it. Leon hacked and slashed with his two swords but the Sin Spawn only got angry and whipped at Leon as he avoided the tentacle. _**'Careful Leon that Tentacle drains your life force from you and give it to the Sin Spawn.'**_ Zaruba said through the Mental Link as Leon nodded and was then attacked by the scaled.

Wakka sent Dark Shot at the Jellyfish blinding it as its accuracy was now decreased. Wakka then sent his ball at the Scales and one by one they fell with Leon's help but more kept showing up to take their place. Leon then stabbed into the Sin Spawn doing more Damage but it forced Leon off as when Wakka and Leon were floating next to each other he Sin Spawns lower body began to spin as it pointed its lower body at them before it began to do damage to the two as they were caught in the current.

Leon regained his bearing but was hit with the tentacles as it drained his energy as Wakka then took out a potion and used it on Leon causing him to regain some strength. Leon then swam at the Sin Spawn and then did an X slash at it before he kicked Brotherhood deeper into the Sin Spawn. Leon then used the Garoken and stabbed it into the Sin Spawns darkened eyes and stabbing it causing it pain before using both weapons to do an upward and downward slash strike.

Leon slashed the Sin Spawn five times before he slashed it one more time.

Wakka then sent his Blitzball at the Sin Spawn killing it as well as its allies as the battle was won but Sin had escaped as it will cost Kilika. The Sin Spawn blew up in a blaze of glory as it was now dead which Leon and Waka were thankful for.

That was when Leon grabbed his head in slight pain, he felt some foreign images enter his mind it was what looked like machines as a feminine hand worked them as this confused Leon before it ended.

*end OST

(Kilika port)

The people of Kilika were enjoying their afternoon, children were playing Blitzball, and a woman was holding her child unaware of the danger that loomed. It was then that they noticed a large very large being in the ocean. As it rose the people began to scream for it was Sin and it was attacking. Homes and walkways were ripped off their foundations as people tried to escape. It was like a hurricane, no a force of nature was attacking the town.

At the end of it all the remains were spinning over Sin as in the water a lone Blitzball floated as it was the Blitzball that the child had. The sun was setting at yet another town was a victim of Sin's wrath as Hope seemed far off. The screen faded to black as the image would be burned into the minds of the survivors.

 _When Sin appeared in my world that day I woke up in Spira I admit kept hoping that if I find Sin again it would work in reverse. But the more I stayed in Spira the more I realized that Spira needs me, no Spira needed Garo._

(Scene Break)

*insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin OST Leon

Yuna looked upon this destruction that Sin had caused with his power. Yuna was sad yes but she was determined to gain the Final Aeon and defeat Sin and pray it won't come back. "I will defeat Sin... I must defeat Sin." Yuna said looking upon the village.

 _Yes... Spira needs Garo, to shine the light of hope upon them, I knew I had to fight as one who protects and I will complete that mission and defeat Sin for good, that's was a promise I swore to keep._

Leon's head was on Yuna's lap as he looked at her with his piercing red eyes.

 _It was on the sea under the burning sun that I began to give up on returning to my world and focus on trying to defeat not only the Horrors but Sin as well._

The peopled looked at the destruction Sin caused as this was truth that Sin was powerful.

 _I may be in a foreign world but my light will shine hope onto it as Garo's name in Makai means... hope. I may be stuck in this new reality but I will not give up hope, I am a Makai Knight the one who has inherited the title of Garo._

*end OST

The boat docked as Leon walked out. He was already assaulted by questions from Yuna's guardians, he promised he would tell them when they were alone so possibly on the way to the Kilika Temple. As Leon walked he saw the Aurochs helping with repair and recovery as he saw Yuna run out to the people.

"Greeting I am Summoner Yuna I come from the Temple is Besaid." Yuna said as she did a prayer.

"Milady Summoner." One said before Yuna put her hands together.

"If there are no other Summoner please allow me to do the sending." Yuna said as this got Leon curious.

'A sending?' Leon thought.

 _ **'Must be some kind of ritual for the dead.'**_ Zaruba guessed through mental link.

"Thanks be to ye." The old man said as Leon stood in the ship to listen.

"Our loved ones we fear they may become Fiends." The old woman said as Leon and Zaruba were beginning to understand what Fiends were and where they came from if only a little.

"Please take me to them." Yuna said before the old couple nodded and motioned for Yuna to follow. Kimahri and Lulu followed before Leon finally got off the boat and lifted up Zaruba.

"We should look into this sending perhaps we might find more information on Fiends and maybe Sin." Leon said as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Took the words straight out of my mouth."**_ Zaruba said before following Yuna.

Soon, Yuna and Lulu were speaking quietly among the mourners. Leon made his way over to them, but Yuna turned and walked down onto a lower dock as he approached. Kimahri stood with her as she spoke with a little old man in a purple vest, holding her staff ready for her.

Leon looked at Lulu before speaking. "What is this Sending are we going somewhere?" Leon asked as Lulu then sighed before looking to Leon.

"You truly are clueless are you sure it's just your memory that's the problem?" She asked as it also sounded like teasing before turning to Yuna. "The dead need guidance." Lulu said as Leon listened. "Filled with grief over their own Death they refuse to face their fate. They yearn to live on and resent those still alive. You see they envy the living and in time that envy will become anger even hate. Should these souls remaining Spira they become Fiends that pray on the living." Lulu explained as she looked to Leon.

'That explains where those Fiends came from.' Zaruba said through the mental link as Leon looked.

"Sad isn't it?" Lulu asked before continuing. "The Sending takes them to the Farplane, where they my rest in peace." Lulu said as Leon looked.

"So Summoners do this." Leon said as Lulu nodded before they turned to Yuna. The two turned to Yuna who did a prayer as Leon watched.

Yuna took her staff as she was bare foot and began walking to the water. Yuna was soon walking on water as below her were many caskets. Once she was in the middle of those Caskets she stopped and began swinging her Staff around in a dance.

*Insert Final Fantasy X H Remastered OST: The Sending

AS Yuna's danced continued the torches turned blue as those rainbow spheres appeared. Leon watched as this felt like a funeral of sorts, as he saw Yuna's dance. The Water soon began to rise below Yuna lifting her up as she was surrounded by those rainbow balls. The Sadness was overwhelming as a woman broke down. It was then that the Pyre flies vanished and the water lowered Yuna.

*End OST

The Dance that was the Sending was over as Leon looked a Yuna with sadness as he saw the small tears in her eyes. "It must be tough being a Summoner." Leon said before Lulu spoke.

"Yuna chose her own path. She knew from the beginning what it meant." Lulu said as people were doing a prayer torts Yuna. "All we can do is protect her along the way." Lulu said as she looked. "Until the end." Lulu finally said as Leon looked.

"Until the end?" Leon asked as the way she said it meant something. "You mean until she defeats Sin right?" Leon asked as Lulu nodded to that and walked away torts Yuna.

"I hope... I hope I did ok." Yuna said as she ran up to Lulu and stood before her.

Lulu then hugged Yuna before speaking. "You did very well." Lulu said in the hug. "They reached the Farplane by now. But no tears next time hm?" Lulu said as Leon looked.

 _I wished there would never be a next time, no more people being killed by Sin. No more Sending's for Yuna. Everyone stood there watching her. It was strange and somehow horrifying. I never wanted to see it again._

(Scene break the next morning)

*insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Spiran Scenery

Leon walked down the stairs as it was morning, an old man was looking out the window, a woman was behind the front desk, and a boy was running around. Leon walked outside and when he did an Auroch ran up to him. "Hey! You awake? Cap'n Wakka's waiting for you." He said which Leon nodded knowing where Wakka was.

Leon walked to Kilika's dock where he found Wakka as the Aurochs were working. "There you are." Wakka said noticing Leon. Besaid Aurochs huddle!" Wakka called before the Besaid Aurochs jumped down. "On to the temple where we will pray for victory." Wakka said before the Auroch nodded as Wakka turned to Leon. "And once we get to the jungle you can explain to us about that Gold Armor and that ring." Leon said as Zaruba spoked.

 _ **"I'm not just a normal ring I'm a Madou Ring."**_ Zaruba said as Wakka nodded still remembering Garo from the battle with Sin's fin.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you about the armor since we're all allies." Leon said.

Wakka ran on ahead as Leon followed taking his time. As he walked he soon saw a destroyed hut with a little girl in it crying. Leon reacted and grabbed her before getting out. "Are you ok?" Leon asked checking on the girl.

"Yes thank you Mr. Guardian." She said before running off. Leon understood Blitzball it helped the people forget pain and suffering it gives them hope. Leon then walked over to the forest and saw everyone waiting there for him.

Leon noticed that Kimahri was with Yuna as Lulu wasn't too far away. Leon and Wakka walked over to them before Lulu spoke. "Now that everyone is here explain to us what that armor was." Lulu said as Leon looked.

"It was Garo a Soul Metal Armor passed down for generations, from father to son, from grandfather to grandson and so forth, I inherited this armor from my mother leaving me the duty to battle and seal Horrors." Leon said as Lulu looked.

"Horrors?" She asked as Leon looked but Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"Allow me, Horrors come from a realm called Makai where they enter into our world through items of Inga called Gates, once through they possess humans and devour there host using the body as a vessel to feed on other humans."**_ Zaruba said as Lulu looked at the Madou Ring. _**"A Makai Knight kills Horrors even when the use human bodies as hosts as sad as it is there is no way to return a human once turned into a Horror."**_

"So what is Inga little ring?" Lulu asked as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"I am Madou Ring Zaruba, as for Inga it's human sin, karma if you will it and the Horrors have existed sense before Sin."**_ Zaruba said as Lulu looked shocked.

"They sound like Fiends to me. But man… who knew that there were monster before Sin." Wakka remarked.

Zaruba looked as he knew Leon didn't want to tell them about the Horrors blood getting on Yuna and how her Summoning abilities were accelerating the spread. If he did no doubt Yuna would be in tears, and her friends would blame him. Zaruba usually would respect Leon's decision and he will for now but if Horrors start showing up to come after Yuna and Leon doesn't spill he will tell them himself.

"Anyway we should head to the temple and get that next Aeon." Leon said as before Lulu cleared her throat.

"Actually Yuna wants you with us." Lulu said as Wakka was shocked as Leon looked to Yuna.

"I want to ask you, to be my guardian like how your mother was my fathers." Yuna said surprising Wakka.

"Are you sure Yuna he has?" But before Wakka could finish Leon cut him off.

"I accept." Leon said as that shocked Wakka even more. "I failed to protect someone once I will protect you Yuna on my honor as a Makai Knight and the inheritor of the title of Garo." Leon said as this surprised Yuna.

Yuna also blushed a bit before getting her composure back. "Let's go." Leon said as Wakka was the last to follow after regaining his composure. This was going to be a long day he knew it.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow 7000 words this is so cool. Anyway still waiting for a submission for the Makai Priest and the Makai Knight Zero and those who favorite and follow this story please leave a review I don't get much inspiration with just favorites and follows. Anyway leave a review and a submission for the Priestess and Zero if you can. Oh and one addendum the Priestess must be female. Anyway Ja Ne.


	5. Chapter 5 Kilika Temple

Garo Makai Dream

ESKK: Hey here's the long awaited chapter of Garo Makai Dream and just so you all know the Makai Knight to be Zero has already been decided but we still need a submission for a Makai Priestess so set the polls at high.

(Start)

The group were traversing through the jungle and Leon had learned a little on Kimhari's battle style they arrived at the Steps leading to the temple. Though they had to take the long way sense the main path was blocked by a large Fiend who is apparently the King of Kilika jungle. How that was Leon chose not to ask and continue on his way.

As they walked Wakka spoke up to Leon as he looked at the steps. "These Stone Steps have a history y'know." Wakka as Leon looked up. "Yep Lord Ohalland, a high Summoner, trained here at his peak." He said as Leon looked at the Aurochs who were stretching with a laugh.

 _ **'Seems they want to race.'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link. _**'Go on Leon loosen up a little.'**_ Zaruba continued to which Leon shrugged.

"Sure I'll race you but I won't go easy." Leon said as Wakka then turned to Yuna.

"Yuna if you would?" Wakka asked before Yuna nodded before running to the side to start the race.

"Ready!?" She called with her hand raised. She then laughed and ran off no doubt to win the race herself before Leon sighed and gave chase. Lulu chuckled a bit as she had one thought.

"Kids." She said just as Leon ran after them.

"You won't beat me!" Leon declared before he jumped, literally, ahead of Yuna.

As Leon was ahead he soon arrived at a spot at the steps and stopped as a large being was in the way. Leon stopped just as the Yuna and the Aurochs arrived and ran away. "Sin Spawn!" They yelled as drew his weapons and took a battle stance and stood protectively before Yuna. Wakka had his Blitzball ready while Kimahri and Lulu arrived at were shocked.

 _ **"Looks like one of Sins spawns got left behind during the attack."**_ Zaruba said as Leon was ready.

"Any information you can see?" Leon asked as Zaruba analyzed. Behind them were Vines of sorts before Zaruba finally spoke.

 _ **"It seems to be in a defensive form the only thing that can possibly get through its shell is magic."**_ Zaruba said as Lulu nodded.

"Allow me then." Lulu said as she prepared her spell. "Fire!" She invoked but the plant like tentacles behind them glowed and absorbed the magic.

 _ **"So that's what those are for."**_ Zaruba said as Leon nodded.

Leon charged in and slashed one of the tentacles.

"Guys! We need to get rid of the tentacles first!" Leon called out before he destroyed it.

Kimahri came and slashed at the other one as Wakka kept the Sin Spawn busy. The Sin Spawn of course wasn't going to have any of that as it began casting Water Spells to do damage to the group before following it up with a "Sigh," of poison gas which the held there breaths against and once it aired out Leon then came at the Tentacles before he and Kimahri both slashed at it. Once both were down Leon then stabbed Brotherhood into the ground. Yuna then began to perform a summoning and Leon summoned his armor and then Garo and Valefor took the stage while Leon picked up Brotherhood.

"Ikuze Valefor!" Garo said before charging again. Valefor began performing Thunder Spells as Garo slashed at the Sin Spawn but the shell was hard even for the Garoken.

That was when it began to move as began to uncurl and once done it now stood in its true form as the shell formed at the back like wings and its face was quiet monstrous as its arms were the tentacles from before. It roared as Garo took his battle stance.

 _ **"Leon its defenses are down hurry attack it!"**_ Zaruba called as Leon nodded and charged at the Sin Spawn as Valefor flew over him to assist.

Garo took out a lighter and he lit up the GaroKen, making it a green fire sword. Garo roared before charging at the Sin Spawn and cutting it in two causing it to vanish. Once it was gone Garo reverted to Leon as he looked at the crater that was the Sin Spawn. "What was that?" Leon asked as he looked.

"That was a Sin Spawn." Lulu said as she walked by.

 _ **"Sin Spawn I've heard the name but never seen it look like that."**_ Zaruba said as Lulu looked.

"They are fiends who fall from Sin's body in his wake and in turn attract Sin." Lulu explained as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"Then Sin is very troublesome then."**_ Zaruba said as Wakka walked over to Leon.

"You handled yourself pretty good back there." Wakka said as Leon nodded.

"Thank you it is my duty after all." Leon nodded as he looked to Wakka with the praise.

"Well we should head to the Temple then." Yuma said as everyone nodded.

 _That Sin Spawn I noticed it was different from the one from my world. I thought they evolved differently and my mind then drifted what was Wakka's anger against Machina I became curious before burying it that was a line I did not wish to cross._

Leon began climbing the steps to Kilika Temple as he followed the rest of Yuna's Guardians.

(Later)

*Insert Final Fantasy x Hymn of the Fayth

The group are now at the top of the temple and they see a few guys coming out of the temple.

The group walked up to the group in a uniform as Leon identified them as possible Blitzball players. Leon of course saw the smug arrogant look they had and already didn't like them.

*Pause OST

When they stopped in front of them Wakka spoke trying to be the nice guy. "You here to pray for victory too?" Wakka asked as the leader scoffed.

"Us? Pray?" They man asked clearly arrogant. "Who needs to pray? They Luca Goers always win." They leader said as Leon glared.

"Oh yeah then why are you here?" Wakka asked trying to be nice but also had the slightly since of smack talk.

"We've been praying for some competition this year." A member of the Goers said.

"So what's your goal this year, "To do your best" again?" The leader taunted as his voice was dripping with sarcasm at Wakka's team old modo which was getting on Leon nerves. "Ha! It's too bad your best isn't good enough. Why bother even showing up." They leader asked as a member laughed a bit.

 _ **'Leon watch your temper.'**_ Zaruba said through the mental link.

"This time we play to win." Leon said as he glared at the team. "Besides all those victories you have just proves you're overdue for a lost." Leon said as before the Luca Goer leader could retort Leon continued. "Plus with that arrogance you clearly let whatever skills you have folly as you see no way for you to lose which means victory for the Besaid Aurochs is assured." Leon said as the leader growled.

"And what are you a die-hard Aurochs fan?" He asked as Leon glared.

"No I'm their ace in the hole." Leon said as the situation was rising steadily.

"Well then play away but remember even kids can play." The Luca Goers leader said before leaving.

"See you at the finals." Wakka said before Leon went to the Temple.

"Let's go." Leon said as with them gone his temper subsided.

"Leon you ok?" Yuna asked her new guardian seeing that he didn't like the Goers.

"Yeah they just annoyed me." Leon said as he walked to the temple.

"Ok." Yuna said before she followed Leon and the rest of her Guardians to the temple.

At that time I thought I was being childish to allow them to get to me but thinking about how they let their arrogance get to their head reminded me of the arrogance Mendoza had at Immortality, heh at least he got what he deserved.

*continue Hymn of Fayth

The group entered the Temple as Leon say it wasn't that different from the Besaid temple other then it having a fire theme. Wakka had begun praying to a statue as Leon looked before shrugging and prayed alongside Wakka even though he was skeptical on this Yevon stuff. "Lord Ohaland guide our feet." Wakka said as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"I'm sure he will help."**_ Zaruba said as Wakka smiled.

It was then that another Summoner walked out of the door at the top of the stairs. The woman seemed to be tropical as she was dressed in what seemed to be a green Summoner uniform as near her was a man who seemed like a very serious man. "A Summoner are you?" She asked as she looked down on them.

Yuna walked up to the two as Leon and Wakka finished praying. "My name is Yuna from the Isle of Besaid." Yuna said as the woman looked.

"Dona." The woman introduced before continuing. "So your High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quiet the name to live up to." Dona said as her tone showed she was talking down on Yuna.

"My, my, my and all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble." She said as Leon stopped prayed and looked at Dona with a glare not liking how she's talking down on Yuna. "As I recall Lord Braska had only two guardians. Quality of Quantity, my dear. Whatever were you thinking?" Dona taunted as Leon walked up and glared.

"Yuna has as many guardians as people she can trust." Leon said as Dona looked.

"Well then little Guardians I only have need for one guardian. Right Barthello?" Dona asked to her stiff guardians as the stiff man then nodded.

"As Leon said I only have as many guardians as there are people I can trust." Yuna said as was trying to keep her kindness up. "I trust them all with my life." Yuna said as Leon smiled at Yuna's courage. "To have so many guardians is joy and an honor." Yuna said as Kimahri listened. "Even more so then being my father's daughter." Yuna continued as her speech even if it wasn't affecting Dona. "Of course I would never think of questioning your ways either. So lady Dona I ask of you: Please leave us in peace." Yuna said as Dona scoffed.

"You do what you want. Barthello we're leaving." She said before they began to walk away. When she was gone Yuna sighed in relief as that must have troubled Yuna. Yuna then turned to Leon and smiled as Leon blushed a bit.

 _A Guardian is someone a Summoner can rely on. Someone she can trust with her life. I wondered, did Yuna feel that way about me? What's she smiling about?_

Yuna then walked away as Zaruba then spoke up. _**"Love troubles Leon?"**_ Zaruba joked as Leon glared.

"Hey!" He called as Zaruba chuckled. Leon looked to Wakka who was getting up as they headed to the Cloister of Trials with the rest of Yuna's guardians. As they entered through the doors they stood before the elevator before Wakka turned to them.

"The Fayth is bellow let's do it." Wakka said as Leon was confused.

"The Fayth?" He asked as that was an odd name.

"But first the Cloister of Trials. Kimahri? Wakka? Leon? Ready?" Lulu asked before the three nodded.

"Strength everyone." Yuna said as they then got on the elevator.

The Elevator then lowered to enterer the Cloister of Trials and gain a new Aeon.

*End OST

(Scene Break)

Leon walked in another room, feeling like he has to do another puzzle like back in Besaid.

"This is going to be a repetitive thing isn't it?" Leon finally asked as Yuna looked.

"Quite possibly so." Yuna said as Leon sighed.

"Let's get through this." Leon said as luckily they had a chat sheet in the form of Zaruba.

(Later after getting though the puzzle)

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST: Hymn of the Fayth Ifrit

The group arrived at the Chamber of the Fayth as Yuna nodded to them before she entered the room beyond this chamber. The room was very ancient and had fires inside stone torches, the wall was kept beyond a platform so all Leon can easily do is stand but around this stone platform seemed to be a very ornate design of sorts. The door was round as above it was the same one Leon had saw in Besaid as the door had a design impossible to describe.

Leon then turned to Lulu before speaking. "Lulu." Leon began a Lulu looked. "What is a Fayth?" Leon asked as Lulu looked.

"A Fayth are people who gave their lives to battle Sin, Yevon took their souls, willingly given from their still living bodies. Now they live forever trapped in Statues. But when the Summoner Beckons the souls of the Fayth emerge once again, that is what we call an Aeon." Lulu explained while standing before Leon as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"Interesting so even these people spirits choose to keep battling even after death."**_ Zaruba said as Lulu nodded to that.

"So what is Yuna doing it there then?" Leon asked as he looked to the door.

"She prays with all her heart for a way to defeat Sin." Wakka said as he looked to Leon.

Leon though through this entire explanation was troubled by this. Yes he understood that these people were trying to give Summoners the strength to battle Sin but that is basically the equivalent to being what the people have called an Unsent. When Sin is defeated Leon will be sure to release those people from there purgatory.

Then came silence as the Guardians of Yuna awaited for Yuna to finish her praying to the Fayth of whatever Aeon she was trying to gain. Zaruba was silent as so far the Madou Ring had learned information on all the Fiends they had fought between here and Besaid as Zaruba had a near photographic memory when facing none human enemies.

Leon on the other hand was deep in thought as every time Sin has appeared thus far his arm would tingle it made him wonder why his mother should be in the Makai yet Yuna claims to have met her so if that was so would that mean this world and his were the same but different era's it would support sense the Makai order was here as well but wouldn't that mean his mother should have moved on to the next world. Leon had so many questions but every time he got an answer to one more popped up.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into an hour as Leon was getting worried that Yuna would possibly die during this trial. But soon his worries were blown away as Yuna came out though exhausted as she collapsed to her knees as Wakka, Lulu, and Kimahri helped her up.

 _There was something I didn't tell anyone that day. That song in the Tempe I heard it before back in my world whenever I slept, I used to hum it a lot when I was younger I never knew why but the song was just there like a tune you can't forget. To me it was proof that my world and Spira were connected somehow. At least I believed so, maybe that was why I suddenly felt like I just wished to go home. I wanted to tell them to say something even tell the of Yuna's condition with the Horrors Blood but the words wouldn't come. Seeing them all so happy to see her it didn't occur to me that there was a chance Yuna wouldn't be able to complete her missions and not by a fiends hands but by the power of her own Aeons mixed with the Horrors Blood._

"Welcome back, Yuna." Leon said as Yuna nodded and smiled.

"So what is the new Aeon?" Zaruba asked as Yuna smiled

"It's a surprise." Yuna said with a mischievous smile on her face as Leon nodded.

"We should go don't want to over stay our welcome." Leon said before everyone nodded and left.

*End OST

(Later Outside)

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Hymn of the Fayth

The group walked outside as Leon looked and saw the people gather around Yuna, wave to her, even did the prayer to her.

 _Seeing those people happy to see Yuna, seeing them happy to see the daughter of high Summoner Braska carrying on her father's work I couldn't break that dream with the fact Yuna could die if the infection isn't handled soon. The emotions that had built up inside me with this fact kept growing bigger and bigger to the point that if I summoned Garo right now I would enter Lost Soul Beast Mode and possibly never return from it._

The group soon began to walk away as Leon stopped for a moment as Yuna stopped behind him. "Are, are you ok?" Yuna asked as Leon was looking down.

"I... I don't know." Leon said as Yuna had a feeling he knew what he was thinking about.

"What do you want to do?" Yuna asked as she looked to Leon.

"To scream real loud is one of the things I want to do." Leon said as Zaruba chuckled.

 _ **"At least you're being honest."**_ Zaruba said as Yuna looked before, she, chuckle.

And Leon then did something completely out of character he screamed real loud shocking Wakka as the other two Guardians seemed unaffected.

*End OST

(Later At the Docks)

"Off to Luca at last." Wakka said as he sat up ready to go. The group soon began entering the Ship as Wakka spoke. "The Matches start as soon as we arrive so rest up on the way, ya?"

"Don't have tell me twice." Leon said as he followed the group.

(Later that Night on the boat)

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Tidus Theme

It was night as the seas were calm. Wakka and Lulu were at the lookout deck while the Luca Goers were gathered around Yuna under Kimahri's watchful eyes. Meanwhile Leon was below deck resting as though he was sitting against the wall his eyes were closed. That was when his eyes opened that he stood up and stretched, he and the Aurochs had to share a sleeping cabin with the Goers but Leon tolerated them even though one of the female members tried flirt with him. Leon walked out of the cabin to stretch his legs, and possibly do a little training.

As he walked out of the sleeping cabin the a merchant man stopped him as he looked. "Ooh them's fascinating clothing you are wearing, and in pristine condition if you were to sell them they would make quite the profit or me name isn't O'aka." O'aka said as he walked to the side a bit. "Don't look like you have much money though." He said as Leon looked.

"Who are you?" Leon asked making sure to keep an eye on his possessions less they be stolen.

"O'aka XXIII, merchant extraordinaire." O'aka said with pride.

"Who?" Leon asked as he honestly never heard of him till today.

"Don't know me? Well, not many people do, not yet." O'aka said as he slumped down a bit. "But mark my words the name O'aka will spread far and wide. Ey you wouldn't happen to have Gil to lend would ye?" He asked as Leon sighed before giving O'aka 100 Gil.

"Don't worry about paying me back." Leon said before walking off. Leon then entered the power room just to explore as when he arrived he was met with large yellow birds who were running inside a machine a Leon was surprised but noticed the girl not too far away.

"What are those?" Leon asked as he looked at the birds.

"W-what the heck is what?" The girl asked amused with Leon.

"What is this place?" Leon asked as the girl looked.

"The Power Room like it says on the door and these are Chocobo's." She said as Leon looked.

"Chocobo's?" Leon asked as the girl was shocked.

"Don't tell me you never seen a Chocobo before. What kind of back water island did you come from anyway?" She asked before Leon simply sighed and walked away.

 _Miracles and oddities were starting to become a regular occurrence on this trip._

Leon then headed to the main deck and pulled out Brotherhood seeing how the blue bade seemed to glow with the same color as the deep blue ocean. He then sheathed it till Zaruba sensed it.

"Leon I sense another piece of the Al-behd language in the room next to you." Zaruba said before Leon nodded and entered to grab it. After words Leon looked around as he noticed the Luca Goers talking with Yuna.

"What are you all talking about?" Leon asked as the red head turned and to Leon's regret it was the Luca Goers leader.

"Who are you supposed to be?" He asked as Leon was unintimidated.

"Leon Luis." Leon calmly said as he glared at the Luca Goer.

"Ah I remember him the arrogant yguy from Kilika." He said as Leon smirked.

"Oh really is that your pride talking or your ego?" Leon smirked as the man Graav glared.

"Who do you think your talking too." Graav demanded as Leon saw Graav had made it to easy.

"I don't know like I said I'm Leon Luis what's yours?" They asked as even some of the Luca Goers had to hold back a laugh.

"Why you!" Graav yelled as he grabbed Leon by the collar of his shirt but that was when Yuna spoke up as she didn't want this to escalate any farther.

"PLEASE STOP!" Yuna yelled as the Luca Goers and let Leon go.

"Whatever your ladyship says." Graav said as he and his team then left.

"I could have handled this myself." Leon said as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"Yes but it's better to not fight them at all less they attract a Horror and they were already giving off Inga."**_ Zaruba said as Leon nodded.

Leon then looked to Yuna and walked up to her. "Are you ok?" Leon asked as Yuna nodded.

"Yes I am but you've been hiding something from me haven't you." Yuna said as Leon looked at her.

"Yeah... I have..." Leon said as Yuna looked.

"Kimahri can you leave us for a bit?" Yuna asked as he Ronzo nodded and left.

Once they were sure he was gone Leon spoke. "I have been trying to tell you in private but the Horrors blood infection has spread it seems by performing your Summoning's you have accelerated the time though by how much I'm not sure and it looks like performing Sending's does the same." Leon said as Yuna was shocked as Leon looked sadly.

"I'm not telling you to quiet being a Summoner but what I am asking it to summon sparingly for the time being." Leon said showing concerned for Yuna.

"I understand Leon, but Leon can you promise me something?" Yuna asked as Leon looked.

"Of course." Leon said as Yuna looked to Leon.

Keep protecting me until the end." Yuna said as Leon nodded.

"I promise." Leon said before he walked away to get some training in.

Leon walked over to the front deck and pulled out the Garoken and looked at it. This was the symbol of Garo whose very name means hope in Makai. Leon had to be this world's hope as so long as Sin roams more Horrors will be summoned and more people will die. "Where there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns yet by the blade knight's mankind was given hope." Leon said remembering that creed many Makai Knights took to heart. "Lara, mother, dad I promise you all I will protect this world." Leon said as he then put the Garoken away and drew it and thus began his training.

(TBC)

ESKK: Well I hoped you all enjoy this bit of a filler chapter, anyway glade to see more people are liking this by the day so ja ne.


	6. Chapter 6 Luca, Auron, Seymour, & Anima

Garo Makai Dream

ESKK: Hey it's me with a new chapter of Garo, wow I've gotten farther then my failed Final Fantasy X Devil May Cry crossover well one of these days I will return to it just not today. Anyway please enjoy this chapter.

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST the Blitzers

Leon was at the near the sail as he beheld Luca. It was quiet larger then what he expected after seeing Besaid and Kilika but Luca was big. Leon couldn't help but smile as the people in the docks walked about doing their business trading and getting ready to watch Blitzball. Leon could hear the announcer talking as he was calling out to the people who came to watch the Blitzball game.

The City was large as people were enjoying themselves as the boat docked at the docks. Leon also heard the announcer talking about someone called Meister Mika and his 50th year in office which Leon had to admit that was impressive so if he had to guess Spira was some sort of democracy as he had heard of certain countries being a democracy in his travels. As the ship docked Leon looked to Yuna and her group before speaking.

*End OST

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Luca

"I need to head on ahead its Makai Order related business." Leon said as Wakka nodded.

"It's alright you have your duties and we have ours just be sure to meet back with us at the lockers." Wakka said as Leon nodded.

"Of course." Leon said before he walked away. As he walked he caught a glimpse of another boat and saw a man with an odd style of blue hair wearing regal robes as Leon almost missed it but he noticed an amulet around his neck that looked oddly familiar. As Leon walked he failed to notice that this man had noticed Leon or more importantly Zaruba and the Garoken before he smirked.

(Meanwhile at a nearby café)

At a café a young man with dark green hair and dark blue eyes was enjoying a meal as he was wearing dark clothing with a duster and two short swords under his duster as he take. Around his neck was an amulet similar to Zaruba but it looked more like a wolf head with a woman's mouth on it. As he was about to take another bite the Amulet spoke.

 _ **"Cole."**_ The Amulet spoke as Cole looked at the Madou Amulet.

"Yes Silva?" He asked as Silva then spoke.

 _ **"I smell Horrors Blood and its potent it seems a Makai Knight didn't carry out his duty in cutting this person down when the Horrors blood got on her."**_ Silva spoke as Cole then got up.

"I see looks like I have to clean up this guy's mess." Cole said as he finished eating before paying for his food. As he walked away you could tell he wasn't exactly normal as he entered the city of Luca.

(With Leon)

Leon arrived at the location to the Watchdog center before presenting the Madou Tool he was given and with it he opened a path as the entrance was in an area out of sight as it was a wall in the less well known part of the docks. Leon entered it as he had to talk to the Watchdog unaware that he was followed by Yuna who was accompanied by Kimahri.

*End OST

(Watchdog Center)

*Insert Dissidia Final Fantasy OST prologue

Leon entered to see a woman in a pure white dress, with pure snow white hair as she sat on a throne as she gave Leon little notice. "So it seems that the Golden Knight really has resurfaced it took you long enough your late." The Watchdog said as she read a book.

"I know." Leon said as he looked at the Watchdog.

"Anyway I'll cut straight to the chase you're millions of years beyond your time and we waited for you for a long time." The Watchdog said as Leon nodded.

"Yes I got that much." Leon said before the Watchdog closed her book.

"Now then why is it that you have not cut down this summoner touched by Horrors Blood?" She asked as Leon knew he was caught.

"I thought we could use her to our advantage to attract Horrors that way I can cut them down." Leon lied as the Watchdog.

"Fine do as you please if anything happens it's on your head." The Watchdog said as Leon nodded.

"Very well."

"Now then for now continue to be the summoners guardian and find out what you can on Sin the more information on Sin we have the more advantage we can have in cutting it down now go." The Watchdog ordered before Leon did a respectful bow and left

*End OST

(Outside)

*insert Final Fantast X HD Remastered OST Luca

Leon arrived outside and saw Yuna there waiting for him. "Yuna what are you doing here?" Leon asked as Yuna smiled

"I followed you since you missed the chance to see Meister Seymour." Yuna said as Leon looked.

"I see." Leon said as Yuna nodded.

"Now then let's got meet up with Wakka at the locker room." Yuna said as Leon followed before stopping for a moment.

Yuna noticed before smiling. "Don't worry we'll see Auron if he's here then perhaps he knows what happened to Lady Anna." Yuna said before Leon nodded and followed Yuna to the locker room for the Besaid Aurochs.

The door creaked as Leon opened it, and he slowly walked in, the eyes of the Aurochs fixed on him. The Besaid Aurochs' locker room was located deep inside Luca Stadium. The sunny yellow of the team uniforms was recreated with the locker doors and the sandy-colored benches, though the team inside didn't seem affected by it.

The Aurochs were scattered around the room, sitting and standing alert, faces expectant as they watched him. For a moment, they waited, and then collectively they sighed. Leon guessed he wasn't the person they'd been expecting to walk through the door.

Leon glanced around the room, realizing that someone was missing. "Where's Wakka?" he asked. He'd been at the Watchdog for a moment, and, by his guess since he wasn't here that time, Wakka had been trying to give a pep talk to the team when he was gone. Now, the Aurochs sat dejectedly and wandered restlessly, their faces devoid of emotion.

Datto looked up from his feet to answer Leon. "At the match-up draws." he said flatly.

"We had to play the Goers in the first match last year," Letty told him as he walked closer.

"And I take it you lost at the first round last year?" Leon asked.

"Yeah! And the year before that, and the one before that, too!" Jassu added.

Keepa sighed. "Well, we would've lost to anyone anyway," he said in his low rumble.

It was then that Wakka walked in as Leon looked and saw Wakka. "Cap'n Wakka." A member greeted as Leon looked.

Wakka put his fist up in an assuring way as he had a grin. "We're playing the Al-Behd Psyches first. If we win we're in the finals." Wakka said shocking the team as Leon crossed his arms. "That's right we got seeded! Two wins and we're the champions." Wakka said as that caused the team to cheer. "Now first things first let's go over the basics again boys." Wakka said as Leon nodded knowing he was finally going to learn how to play Blitzball.

(After the explanation)

Leon nodded as he got everything before he yawned a bit. That was when the door opened again and in came Yuna and Lulu. "Leon I was asking around and heard someone say they saw Sir Auron in the Cafe." Yuna said as Leon stood up.

"Are you sure?" Leon asked as he looked to Yuna.

"Yes, let's go find him." Yuna said as Leon then followed her to the door.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey; hey! The game starts real soon!" Wakka called as Leon looked. "Come back real soon ya!" He called as Leon nodded.

"Of course." Leon said before noticing Wakka on edge. "Wakka just relax your on edge like you said we got seeded so we have to be relaxed." Leon said as Wakka nodded and breathed. As Yuna laughed a bit at this.

(Later)

Leon and Yuna with Kimahri were outside as Leon looked. "Maybe now we can find Lady Anna." Yuna said as Leon looked to her. Leon didn't ask even if he didn't know how finding Auron would locate Anna.

 _ **"I'll ask in Leon's place, how will locating Auron help us find Anna?"**_ Zaruba asked as Leon glared at the Madou Ring.

"Hey!" Leon yelled with a glare as Yuna looked.

"Auron was also one of my father's guardians." Yuna said as it was making sense. "So he might know where Lady Anna is." Yuna said as Leon nodded. "Let's go now." Yuna said before walking off.

It didn't even occur to me that the Auron Yuna was talking about... and the one I met in my time could be two different people. I don't know why but I knew he was the same person, the same Auron.

Leon began to follow Yuna before he noticed the Al-Behd Psyches team members in the hall as they were talking. The only world Leon could make out was A Summoner which was odd to say the least why they would talk about Yuna.

"Hey Al Behd Psyches some of your people helped me a while back so if you see a girl named Rikku please tell her I said thank you." Leon said in English sense he wasn't fluent in Al Behd. So with that said he left to catch up with Yuna.

Leon arrived outside and looked around to see if he could locate Yuna.

He could see Kimahri and Yuna standing among a thicket of people and what looked like a sphere news crew. He jogged along the road, dodging people moving in the opposite direction as he went. When finally he reached them, Yuna was laughing softly as she bowed her head to the sphere crew.

"I'm sorry, please let me through," she asked. The man holding the sphere camera moved back to give Yuna room, but the woman with the microphone stayed close behind. Her eyes were trained on the back of Yuna's head, and she looked eager to get an interview.

"Hey, let's go," said Yuna to Leon when she noticed he'd caught up.

Leon looked around at the people crowding them. There were women and men of all different ages, each of them speaking excitedly in hushed voices as they pointed out Yuna. Kimahri stood by the sphere crew, squaring his broad shoulders as he made sure that the cameras kept their distance. At the back of the crowd, Leon was sure he'd seen someone performing the prayer though.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"Sorry. But as far as I can tell, you're pretty well known." Leon said.

 _ **"Well she is the daughter of a High Summoner."**_ Zaruba said, in a tone where no one but he and Yuna could hear him.

'Yeah. But they only know her for what she is right now but not who.' Leon replied through the mental link.

The trio walked to the bridge as Yuna stopped getting worried. "I hope we don't get separated." Yuna said as that gave Leon and idea.

"Yuna." Leon said as Yuna looked only to see Leon with his fingers cupped in his mouth before he let out a shrill whistle which surprised Yuna.

"What was that?" Yuna asked shocked.

"A trick my father taught me when I was younger he would tell me if we ever get separated to do that and he'll come running." Leon explained remembering how his father brought him to different towns and how he got lost as a child as Yuna looked to Leon. "You should try it to in case we do get separated." Leon said as Yuna looked confused. "You need to do this for it to work." Leon continued as he cupped his fingers to show Yuna before putting it in his mouth.

"Like this?" Yuna asked as she tried but failed.

"No like this." Leon said as he showed Yuna as Yuna tried and fix it. Once Leon was sure she got it right here nodded. "Now just blow." Leon said as Yuna then tried but failed.

"It's not working." Yuna said in disappointment as she was hoping she could get it down.

"Just practice." Leon said as encouraged before Yuna nodded.

"Okay." Yuna said as Leon did his rare smile.

"Use that if we get separated I'll come help you if you use it." Leon said as Yuna smiled as well. "We should stay together till you can do it." Leon said as Yuna nodded.

"Yes sir." She said with a smile.

 _ **"Not to spoil the moment but I sense another piece of the Al-Behd language nearby."**_ Zaruba said as Leon turned to Yuna.

"Can we take a quick detour?" Leon asked as Yuna nodded.

"Of course." Yuna said before she began following Leon. They soon arrived at a hotel of sorts which Leon found the language in the huge lobby and now had a better chance of deciphering the Al-Behd language.

Leon and Yuna then went back to their original path and found themselves in the town square. Leon looked around and saw it was a totally different world from Besaid and Kilika. "This is a big town." Leon said as he looked around.

"Luca is the second largest city in Spira." Yuna said as Leon looked.

"I expected it to be small like Besaid and Kilika." Leon said as Yuna smiled.

"Well sense the Blitzball stadium is here it's bound to be big." Yuna said as she continued. "Towns don't usually get bigger the Besaid and Kilika." Yuna explained as Zaruba knew why.

"Because the more people there are the more Sin is attracted." Zaruba spoke as Yuna nodded.

"So the Crusaders and the Summoners fight with all their heart not only for their favorite team but also to protect this place." Leon said as he looked.

Yuna walked passed Leon to the statue as she then turned to Leon. "Blitzball is all we really have for entertainment Spira is short on fun these days." Yuna said as Leon looked at the statue. "Is Valiante like this too?" Yuna asked as Leon looked.

"No by day its peaceful children play whatever comes to mind or help their families, but by night that is when Horrors come out." Leon said as he looked to Yuna.

"So Horrors really do thrive in the night." Yuna said sadly as she remembered when she met that Horror in Besaid. "Let's go find Sir Auron." Yuna said with her normal smile before they began heading to the Cafe. As they left Cole appeared as he looked at Silva.

"She's the one?" Cole asked as he looked at the Summoner.

 _ **"Yes I'm sure of it, it would be better to get them alone before taking her down."**_ Silva said as Cole nodded.

"This will probably get messy with witnesses." Cole said before chuckling a bit. "Sorry Lady-Yuna nothing personal I'm just showing mercy." Cole said before keeping tabs on them.

The two entered the cafe and though the room was packed with people, it was easy to see that they had been misled. Despite the scattering of tables around the room, Leon and Yuna found themselves inside a bar and not a cafe. The room was decorated with brightly colored streamers and banners depicting the logos of every blitz team competing in the tournament. The bar was abuzz with chattering voices, each speaking quickly, words fading into the background babble as Leon scanned the room for that familiar dark red coat.

"Where is he?" Yuna asked, standing on her toes to see above the heads of the crowd.

"He's not here." Leon sighed.

Yuna then began to look around as Zaruba sighed. "She's wasting her breath I don't sense Auron here." Zaruba said as Leon looked at his Madou Ring.

"I see." Leon said as Yuna looked.

It wasn't long before people began to gasp as two Ronso's were pushing Kimahri as it was evident Kimahri was shorter than them. Both were dressed similar to Kimahri but one had blond and black fur and the other brown and light blue fur as both had whole horns. "Why not talk Kimahri? Not see Yenke for ten years. Say something!" The Ronso to Kimahri's right named Yenke said as Leon saw there must have been some bad blood between Kimahri and the two Ronso's. "Kimahri forget Yenke? Forget Biran?" Yenke asked as Leon got a closer look.

'I sense Inga building up.' Zaruba said through the mental link as Leon knew he shouldn't interfere.

"Leave Kimahri Yanke. Kimahri small Ronso." Biran began as he taunted Kimahri. "Kimahri so small can't see Yenke and Biran's faces." Biran said which Yenke then laughed.

"Kimahri forget Ronso friends? We taught you much at time of horn molt!" Yenke yelled getting into Kimahri's face. "Biran taught Kimahri to be strong Ronso." Yenke yelled as Biran joined in.

"Maybe taught too much." Biran said before Leon had enough and snuck behind the two while they were distracted. Kimahri saw Leon and gave him a look telling the Makai Knight to let him fight his own battles which Leon understood and backed off.

Without warning, Kimahri clenched his fist and delivered a swift uppercut straight into Yenke's lower jaw. The blow knocked Yenke off his feet, and he was thrown backwards, landing awkwardly on the floor. The crowd gasped in fright, but didn't move, transfixed on the encounter before them.

"Take it outside!" boomed a man's voice from somewhere behind the bar. "The tournament's staring, you hear?"

Leon whipped around just as Biran threw a punch at Kimahri, looking up to the largest sphere screen as the camera showed an overhead shot of the docks and Luca Stadium.

"Today on this glorious day players from all over Spira have assembled here in this great contest of bravery, skill, and strength." The old man Meister Mika said on the Sphere screen.

*end ost

(At the Stadium)

"All of these fine teams equally renowned deserve to win the Cup today." Mika said from his Balcony as the Captains of each team stood side by side. "Such is the nature of this contest. Let us the spectators play our role accordingly: let us sing to the glory of the winners and applaud equally to the valor of the defeated." The old man said as the teams were ready. "Contestants may Yevon be with you." Mika said as he did the prayer.

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD remaster ost the Blitzer

The score board shined in the sun before pipes were released which released the water in the large glass sphere as it began to fill up which made Leon who was watching unnerved. Peopled cheered as the crowd was excited for the competition to get underway. It wasn't long that the Sphere was filled that the Aurochs and the Psyches entered and we're swimming around to get to position ready to play.

Once the score board was set the Blitzball launched as the two players went after it to get it first.

*end ost

(Back with Leon)

Kimahri was still fighting the two Ronso's that Zaruba noticed someone missing. "Leon, Kimahri Yuna is gone!" Zaruba called as they were shocked.

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD remaster ost Inflexible Determination

Biran took the chance when Kimahri was distracted and punched Kimahri before the duo ran to locate Yuna. It wasn't long that they arrives outside to begin their search. It wasn't long that they were soon greeted by Lulu as she looked at the duo.

"Where in Spira have you been?" Lulu asked as Leon had a hunch she knew what was going on already. "Yuna has been kidnapped by the Al-Behd Psyches in exchange for her safe return they want the Aurochs to lose." Lulu said as Leon looked. "If there only Blitzball players I doubt they would do anything drastic." Lulu said as Zaruba then spoke.

"Perhaps but what about a Makai Knight?" Zaruba spoke as Leon looked. "I smelled Soul Metal no doubt a Makai Knight has gone on ahead and probably cleared a path for us." Zaruba said trying to hide the Horrors blood slowly killing Yuna.

"Then perhaps we have help but we shouldn't take chances let's go save her the Al-Behd boat is in dock 4." Lulu explained before everyone nodded and went in the direction of Dock 4.

(With Cole)

Cole was dealing with the Machina enemies as he used his twin Soul Metal short swords to deal with him. _**"Best to leave a few machines behind intact we could use it as a distraction."**_ Silva said as Cole nodded.

"Goodnight idea Silva." Cole said before going to the boat.

(Back with Leon)

The party got to the pathway to Dock 4 as they were soon met with machines of sorts as Leon drew Brotherhood not wanting to use the Garoken on these fiends. "What are these contraptions?" Leon asked as he was ready.

"Ancient Machina salvaged by the Al-Behd they are vulnerable to lightning." Lulu explained as Leon nodded. Once Lulu performed her Thunder spells the Machina fell apart before they continued forward finding destroyed Machina that looked to have been cut by a sword as some still remained.

"We must hurry." Leon said as he was in a rush.

Leon became aware of an annoying voice echoing throughout the dock. He looked up at the sphere monitor hanging from the rafters of the roofing. The speakers fixed either side of the screen were blaring as a pair of yellow trousers sped past the camera.

'Wakka!' Leon thought, focusing his ears to decipher the announcer's irritating voice as it bounced around the empty docks. For the time being, the monitor was showing an overhead of the sphere pool. Leon squinted at the screen, only just able to make out the sunny yellow of the Aurochs swimming frantically through the water. In the bottom right corner of the screen, the score sat at two goals per team.

"The Aurochs are keeping the score tied with some excellent defense, folks!" the commentator – Bobba, if Leon remembered correctly – told the spectators. The camera switched, focusing on one of the Aurochs as they caught the Blitzball.

The member was none other than Wakka asked the Psyches ganged up and bashed in to him as it was clear Wakka will feel that in the morning. Even though Wakka was keeping strong Leon and Zaruba could tell. "He won't last much longer." Zaruba said as Leon watched.

"We need to hurry." Leon said before they began running to the boat. The boat was setting said as you could hear the sounds of a battle going on, on its deck. Leon could also hear gunfire as the trio quickly ran to the boat and jumped onto the boat only to see Cole jumping high in the air and cutting the large Machina in two. Once done he looked at the trio before sighing.

"Was hoping those machine I spared would stall you." Cole said as Lulu looked.

"You're a Makai Knight who are you?" Lulu asked as she glared.

"Cole the Silver Knight Zero." Cole said as he looked. "None of you are my target so run along." Cole said just as the door opened to reveal an Al-Behd who fell down knocked out with Yuna behind him. "There she is, the tainted girl." Cole said as he held his sword scared at the ready no doubt to kill Yuna.

"Tainted?" Lulu asked as both Kimahri and Leon acted and attacked Cole who dodged by jumping away as they stood protectively before Yuna.

Cole looked at them as he landed on the crane as he got the picture. "You never told them have you Golden Knight?" Cole said as Leon drew the Garoken.

"None of your business!" Leon called out as he charged at him in an attempt to keep him quiet about the Horrors Blood.

"Told us what?" Lulu asked as Cole used his twin sword to block the attack. Leon noticed Cole's battle style was much similar to Leon father's battle style making him believe Zoro and Zero were related somehow. Cole blocked the attack as Kimahri and Lulu got Yuna to a safe distance.

"Oh my, you really are willing to break the Makai's laws just to protect one girl." Cole said as Leon glared.

"Shut up!" He yelled as Leon tried to keep his temper down as Cole blocked the attack.

"I guess I can tell them." Cole said before he pinned Leon so he wouldn't interfere. "Now then Yuna is dying." Cole said cutting straight to the chase which surprised everyone. "All because she got Horrors blood on her and to make matters worse every time she performs a Sending or a Summoning the timer accelerates and she has less time to live and there is only one way to save her but the cure lies in the Farplane." Cole said before Leon pushed him off as Lulu looked.

"Leon, is this true?" Lulu asked as Leon was silent which was, more, than enough to give Lulu her answer.

"I already knew." Yuna said as Lulu was shocked.

"I say it would be better to kill her now save her from the cruel fate of a slow and painful death or being a Horrors meal." Cole said as Leon glared.

"No." Leon said as Cole looked. "I won't kill her nor will I allow her to die, if the cure lies in the Farplane then I will travel there and get it and save Yuna's life, if I can save even one person's life then it will be worth it." Leon said as Cole looked skeptical.

"Then how about we cut loose a bit." Cole said as he crossed his swords together in front of him. "We can finish this in 99.9 seconds and don't worry it will be our little secret." Cole said as Leon then get the Garoken ready.

*End OST

Leon and Cole at the same time then raised their swords skyward before cutting an energy circle above them which then opened into a portal and from it pieces of armor came out. Cole was no wearing silver armor that held resemblance to Zoro bit it lacked the jewel on the head and on the belt was not a z but a diagonal line, the armor was symmetrical but the resemblance was uncanny. The swords were scimitar like blades that resembled Brotherhood as he grinded the blades together creating sparks. This was the Silver Knight Zero.

*Insert Zero Black Blood by Jam Project

Garo and Zero took their battle stances before charging at each other striking at the other there swords colliding with each other creating sparks. Garo roared as he did a stab at Zero who jumped over it and slashed at Garo causing him damage. Garo was knocked back as he quickly regained his footing before Zero charged and slashed at Garo who dodged and performed a strike at Zero which the blow was laid.

Garo and Zero roared as they slashed at each other before they knocked each other away into different ends of the boat. "Leon doesn't have much room to maneuver on this boat." Lulu said as Leon and Zero glared at each other.

Then then charged at each other before out of nowhere a pure white bird appeared and intervened by creating a burst of energy which forced the two Makai Knights down and out of there armor as Cole was shocked.

*End OST

"Madame Watchdog?!" Cole asked as Lulu was shocked as was Yuna.

"Calm yourselves Makai Knights Golden Knight Garo has received permission from me to travel to the Farplanes to retrieve the fruit in which can cure Yuna." The Watchdog said through the bird as Cole looked.

"But Madam Watchdog you can't be serious they will never make it in time with all the Fiends and Horrors between here and Gaudosalam." Cole said before the Watchdog chuckled.

"That is why you will assist them Silver Knight Zero." The Watchdog said as Cole was shocked.

"What!?" Cole exclaimed, but not loudly. Leon agrees with him though.

"Do you have any objections Lady Yuna for having another Guardian to assist you?" The Watchdog asked as the bird looked to Yuna.

"He did try to kill you Yuna what's to say he won't try again?" Lulu said as Kimahri was silent.

"He was only following his Orders laws but I am also to blame when Leon fought that Horror in Besaid I should have ran but I had stayed to see if the stories Lady Anna told of the Golden Knight Garo were true it was my own foolishness that caused this so if anyone is to blame its me." Yuna said as Leon looked.

"Yuna..." Leon said as Yuna then smiled.

"So I welcome you as my guardian Cole, Silver Knight Zero." Yuna said as Lulu was shocked.

 _ **"She seems nice."**_ Silva said surprising Yuna.

"Hey... anyway this is Silva." Cole said as he showed his Madou Necklace.

"Very well I don't like it but I trust Yuna though I will keep my eye on you Cole was it?" Lulu said as she then glared at Leon. "And you we will have a talk about honesty and trust after the competition." Lulu said as she then looked over Yuna.

Meanwhile Leon was walking around the ship as he had to admit it looked exactly like the one he met Rikku on minus the large containers. Yuna noticed before decided to ask. "What is it?" Yuna asked as she looked at Leon.

"There were these Al-behd that saved my life when I first arrived in Spira." Leon said as he looked to Yuna. "They took me on their ship and gave me food." Leon said as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"He still has to repay them for helping him, or trying to help him sense he did fall off the boat at the time."**_ Zaruba said as Leon glared at the Madou Ring.

"In a way I was hoping this was the same ship. But it's not." Leon said as he motioned to the boat. "Though I wonder though if they are all gone or if there ok." Leon said as Yuna looked.

"What happened?" Yuna asked as Leon looked.

"Sin came near the boat and though I made it out ok I do not know what happened to their ship." Leon said as Lulu was still glaring.

"Um was there anyone called Cid on the ship?" Yuna asked as Leon looked and could see she was really hoping there was.

 _ **"We don't know they were speaking in Al-behd and I was still learning the language at the time."**_ Zaruba spoke as Leon nodded to Zaruba's words.

"I see." Yuna said sadly as Leon was curios.

"So who is this Cid?" Leon asked as he looked to Yuna.

"He's my uncle, but I never actually met him." Yuna said as Leon looked.

"So then you are also Al-behd Yuna?" Leon asked as he looked to Yuna.

"On my mother's side yes. Cid is my mother's brother. He became distant after my mother married. But she told me to seek him out if I ever needed help." Yuna said as Leon got the gist of it.

"So you're worried he was...?" Leon trailed off as he put his hands under his chin.

"Don't tell Wakka about Yuna's lineage." Lulu warned as Leon nodded.

"It's not my place to tell but Yuna's when she feels ready." Leon said as he walked to the crane.

"Good the thing about Wakka he never had much love for the Al-behd." Lulu said as Leon nodded to that.

That was when Yuna realized something. "The Game!" Yuna called out as Lulu was wide eyed clearly forgetting about it.

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST the Splendid Performance

"Oh best to send Wakka the signal." Lulu said before he sent a ball of Magic energy to the sky where it exploded into a star of light.

(Stadium)

Wakka saw the signal as he smiled seeing that Yuna was ok. He then motioned for his teammate to go on an all-out offensive as they charged forward with the intent to defeat the Al-Behd Psyches. Once of Wakka's sent a long pass to Wakka who was able to catch it as Wakka began swimming torts he goal. It wasn't long that an Al-behd Psyche member came below Wakka and bashed him but Wakka used the momentum to flip over the Al-behd before shooting the Blitzball torts the goal, the Al-behd goalie tried to catch it but the ball entered the net giving the Aurochs the third goal and by a count of 3-2 the Aurochs have won the match.

(At the Docks)

"Thank goodness we won." Leon said as he and Yuna were next to each other as they watched the screen with Lulu keeping a close eye on Cole.

"We did it! We're in the finals!" Yuna called out happily as Lulu looked.

"Not the most... graceful win. If it was Chappu he would still be standing." Lulu said as Cole looked to Lulu.

"I don't know who Chappu is but aren't you being a bit unfair to your ally?" Cole asked as he looked to Lulu who quickly began glaring at him.

"Excuse me?" Lulu asked as Cole sighed.

"Whatever I don't even play Blitzball." Cole said as he turned back to the screen.

(Later at the locker rooms)

The group arrived at the locker room to find Wakka on the bench clearly hurt no doubt after taking a beating to protect Yuna. Leon walked in as the Blitzball rolled to his feet which he stopped before using his foot to get it to his hand. Leon looked at Wakka before speaking. "Wakka is injured I will cover for him in the match." Leon said as he passed the ball to a teammate before Lulu walked in showing Yuna behind her.

"Lady Yuna!" Datto called glad to see she was ok.

"Are you ok?" Letty asked as he looked to Yuna as Yuna stopped.

"All this because of me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Yuna apologized with a bow but that was before Cole walked in.

"You have no idea." Cole said as Wakka looked.

"Who's he?" Wakka struggled as Yuna looked.

"We'll explain the whole story later but this man Cole is my newest guardian." Yuna said Wakka was to soar to deal with this.

"Anyway don't go near Al-behd anymore. Ok? They're trouble." Wakka said before laying down to wrest which made Yuna laugh a little.

(Later)

Once everything was prepared Yuna made sure Leon would be ok as this would be his first time playing Blitzball as once Yuna and Kimahri left for the stands with Cole following while being under the Ronso's watchful glare as Leon then entered the locker room again. Leon walked over to Wakka as he sat up with a groan of pain as he looked to Leon.

"The game starts soon. No time for warm ups. Ready?" Wakka asked as Leon looked.

"Of course." Leon said as Zaruba chuckled.

"Trial by fire." Zaruba joked as Leon nodded.

"Alright." Wakka said before he stood up to talk to his teammates.

But when he tried to take a step forward, he felt his body sore and was about to fall down but Leon got to him just in time and helped the orange/red haired man.

"I got something to tell you boys." Wakka began before standing on his own two feet. "After this game... I'm retiring." Wakka continued as his team listened. "I promised myself this would be my last tournament. Win or lose I'm quitting Blitzball." Wakka said before smiling. "But you know... Since we're here we might as well win." Wakka said as that got the team hyped.

"Yeah!" They called out as Lulu watched from the side lines.

"Now then let's cut down to business the Luca Goers they've, won every tournament but today that's going to change." Leon said taking command. "They are arrogant and cocky we'll use their egos to our advantage there leader dislikes me so I'll keep him busy if a leader can't control his temper and lead his team then they will surely lose." Leon said before explaining the strategy to the Aurochs.

Once the strategy was finalize Wakka turned to his team. "Alright boys, let's win this one let's make the Goers Goners." Wakka called out Leon looked.

"I don't know if this is accurate but... let's Blitz!" Leon said as the Aurochs cheered.

Leon saw Lulu walk torts Wakka asked the team left as he smiled.

(Outside)

"Alright you all know the plan. What are we going to do?" Leon asked as he looked to his teammates as they had their fists connected.

"WIN!" They all called out ready to win this match.

"For Cap'n Wakka." Botta said as everyone nodded just before the door to the pool behind them opened.

(In the Locker Room)

Lulu looked at Wakka as he was injured and had to take the bench but she smiled Wakka gave it his all and they are so close to winning now. It actually brought a rare smile to her face. 'Good Job Wakka.' Lulu thought as she smiled.

(In the Stands)

Auron walked through the halls to the stands as he came to watch the Blitzball game but more importantly he came to see Leon knowing he would probably come to the place where many people gather such as Luca as he shouldered his large sword.

(Spherepool)

The Aurochs just entered the spherepool and they are now face-to-face with the Luca Goers.

The two sides then took their positions to prepare to Blitz-off. The Luca Goer leader smirked as he tried to shake hands with Leon who already knew this was a way to edge him on. But Leon decided to take it before pulling his hand back just as the leader tried to hit Leon. Leon then made a taunting "bring it on," gesture as he the Luca Goer glared.

The Blitzball was soon set as it was ready to launch.

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Blitz off

The ball soon spun around in place before launching into the air to which Leon caught and began swimming torts the opponent's goal. Leon dodged and avoided getting cornered. It wasn't until he was blocked by two Luca Goers that Leon looked around and saw Jazzu was open. Leon quickly broke through before passing the ball to Jazzu.

Jazzu caught it, but he was also impressed by how good Leon's throw was.

Jazzu began swimming torts the goal and he saw he had an opening before shooting torts the goal. The Blitzball sailed true as it hit the net scoring one for the Aurochs. Leon smirked as the Luca Goers as the game continued.

It was soon that the leader of the Luca Goers caught the ball as Leon came from below and bashed the Goer who quickly passed the ball to a teammate who began swimming torts the Aurochs goal. It wasn't long until the Goers got a goal that Leon glared.

(Stands)

"You can do it Leon!" Yuna cheered as Lulu arrived to watch the match.

Cole was in the corner next to Kimahri as the Ronso kept a close eye on the Makai Knight.

(Sphere)

Leon swam through the water as the match was neck to neck both sides were trying to get a goal in but there respected opponents wouldn't let them. But thanks to this the crowd was getting impatient as Leon could hear them calling out one name.

*end ost

(Stands)

"WAKKA, WAKKA, WAKKA!" Came the chants as people wanted to see Wakka take stage.

(Pool)

Leon smiled with his eyes closed as he knew this wasn't his game to win but it was fun. Leon then began swimming to the lockers as he could hear the announcer say that his team was calling in a switch.

(Lockers)

Leon arrived to see Wakka on the bench as Wakka looked. "There calling for you Wakka." Leon said as Wakka looked and smiled before getting up. "It's time for you to make a win long overdue." Leon said as Wakka nodded and stood up.

(Outside)

Wakka entered as Leon smiled at Wakka's determination.

 _I wasn't jealous or anything like that quite frankly I was happy and also glad this was the Aurochs and Wakka's big moment it was not my place to steal it from them._

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST the Blitzers

(Pool)

Wakka entered the pool as the Aurochs were shocked to see there captain was back in action as the fans cheered in joy seeing Wakka was back.

The Blitzball teams then began the game again as Wakka was the one to catch the ball. Wakka swam right then left keeping the Goers off him. It was then he got blocked by a single Goer before Wakka broke through after the Goer tried to steal the ball. Wakka then saw the opening and shot the Blitzball to the goal as the goalie was unable to block it as it got the Aurochs the point they needed and with that the game ended when the timer had hit zero as people were shocked at this turn of events. It was a miracle but the Besaid Aurochs had won the match. Wakka leaned back as he floated as his injuries was catching up to him. He turned his head to his left and saw Leon swimming torts him as Wakka lifted up his hand and did a thumbs up to Leon who smiled and nodded.

*end ost

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD remaster ost boss theme

That was when people were screaming that Leon saw it fiends had entered the Stadium and we're on a rampage.

Leon drew Brotherhood as Wakka drew his Blitzball as they were ready for combat. 'This is troublesome how did they even get in?' Zaruba asked through the Mental Link as Leon and Wakka fought their way through to the exit.

(Meanwhile in the Stands)

The man in a red coat who was none other than Auron stood there as people ran pass him to get away from the fiends. Auron looked to a pathway as a large fiend walked out as he glared at it. His left arm was inside his coat like a cast as his right over armored hand held his sword. Auron then took a battle stance as he raised his arm upward freeing his arm as he then charged at the Fiend and defeated it with one strike.

That was when Leon and Wakka arrived as Wakka was shocked. "Sirius Auron!?" Wakka called out as Leon glared.

"Auron." Leon said as he had Brotherhood on his back.

That was when a large flying Fiend appeared as the group glared at it. "We should end this quick Yuna could be in danger!" Zaruba called as Auron looked.

"I agree."

"This is so cool we get to battle alongside Auron." Wakka said as Leon drew the Garoken and Brotherhood.

"Ikuze!" Leon said as he ran towards the Fiend and jumped before slashing its wing, making it lose its ability to fly as it fell and landed near Auron.

Auron stabbed its head before slicing through it with ease. "Let's go." Auron ordered as Leon and Wakka followed him only to run into two fiends that stood in their way. They tried to turn around but behind them was another large flyer as they were now cornered. "I have no choice then." Leon said as he readied the Garoken.

"Leon don't." Auron said as Leon looked.

"Not yet the time will come for you to use your armor but now is not such time." Auron said as Leon looked.

*End OST

(Meanwhile with Meister Seymour)

*Insert Final Fantast X HD Remastered OST Hymn of the Fayth

Seymour a man in regal clothing and large blue hair as well as long arms came to the front of the box he was in to watch the match. He smirked as he looked to the chaos as he sighed. "Seems I won't have to use my armor but I suppose Anima will suffice." Seymour said before he focused his power as he did the prayer before energy went to the sky.

From the sky an anchor came downward and imbedded into the ground creating a portal of sorts to a dark world. As the Anchor went deeper it soon caught something before it began to retract. From the portal a monstrous creature appeared as it was bandaged and chained no doubt to hold back its power. Its left eye was visible as around its neck was a talisman of sorts with a picture of a woman, on either side of it was what looked like Venus fly trap like flaps as its stared at the Fiends.

From its lone eye it began to fire an energy at each group of fiends destroying them with one hit. The Aeon was powerful perhaps even more powerful than the ones Yuna currently has. As it fired people looked and saw there savior destroying the fiends like they were mere insects in his presence.

Seymour saw they were all gone as people were amazed that such a powerful Aeon existed.

(With Leon)

*End OST

"Such power..." Leon said as he was surprised to see this to no end.

"Leon I sense this Aeon is different from Yuna's it almost seems dark I can sense it producing Jaki." Zaruba said as Leon looked. "I'd be careful of that Aeon if we ever have to face it in battle it might be by far our toughest fight yet." Zaruba said as Leon nodded to the Madou Ring.

"Understood."

(TBC)

ESKK: Cool I made it to 7000 words anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope you leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7 Chocobo Eater on the Highroad

Garo Makai Dream

ESKK: What thought I've given up on this? In your dreams. Anyway let's get this show on the road and please leave more reviews and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Garo the Animation or Final Fantasy X

(Start)

After the Fiends were handled and the peopled were calmed the Aurochs ran to Wakka at the square with the sounds of seagulls in the background as Wakka was shouldering the trophy dubbed the Crystal Cup. Once they stopped before him Wakka turned to them. "You're really leaving Cap'n?" Datto asked as they were concerned for him considering how he took a beating in the match with the Psyches.

"Shouldn't you heal up first?" Letty asked worried for Wakka.

"Yuna needs me with her now. I can't be lying around in some bed." Wakka said as the Aurochs looked depressed at seeing there captain go.

"Yeah but." Datto began before Wakka had cut him off.

"Come on look sharp!" Wakka called out causing the team to straighten up. "The Blitz Season just started! Don't make those faces ya?" Wakka called out as he pointed to the Blitzer's. Wakka then handed the trophy to one of his trusted teammates before turning around. "Well... see you boys!" Wakka bid farewell before he began to walk away. "You be good." Wakka said as he was walking as you could see a dog not too far off.

"Cap'n." The Aurochs said with less spirit before Leon had joined.

"I can't hear you!" Wakka called as the Aurochs straighten out.

"CAP'N!" They called as Wakka was gone.

(Scene Break)

At a balcony overlooking the city Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Cole, and Kimahri were gathered. Wakka walked torts Yuna as she turned to her guardian. "Are you sure?" Yuna asked having saw the entire exchange.

"Never liked long goodbyes anyway." Wakka said as he looked to Yuna. "Sorry for making you wait Yuna. I had some promises to keep, ya? From now on I'm your full time guardian." Wakka said as Yuna nodded.

"Then welcome back Sir-Wakka. Good to have you with us." Yuna finished with a bow of respect to her Guardian.

"Hey, it good to be back, ya?" Wakka said before turning to Lulu before he walked to her.

"So any news on what happened?" Wakka asked as Lulu sighed.

"Not really no one knows where the fiends came from, Meister Mika is safe and sound thanks to Meister Seymour." Lulu began before sighing. "Oh and Yuna and Leon have been keeping a secret from all of us sense Besaid we had to find out through him when we went to save Yuna." Lulu said as Yuna stiffened up.

"Yeah I would explain it myself but I would rather wait for the idiot Golden Knight to get here so we can all explain the full story." Cole said as Wakka looked.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this." Wakka said as he had to wait till Leon gets here.

"Meister Seymour's Aeon, it was so powerful." Yuna said still remembering seeing that Aeon.

(With Leon)

Horns of the ship were blowing as Leon was confronting Auron as he glared. "Ok I'll start with a question who are you what are you." Leon began as Auron looked. "You got me devoured by Sin, why did you need Garo here?" Leon asked as he looked at Auron who was silent. But that silence was soon broken when Auron began to laugh hysterically as it wasn't long that he calmed down.

Leon looked at Auron before he decided to break the ice. "Who are you?" Leon repeated his previous question but shorter as he had to know, what was Sin why did his arm react, but most of all why did Sin bring him here. "You knew my mother, how? She should be in the Makai keeping Mendoza sealed up." Leon said as Auron then finally spoke.

"Yeah or at least she was." Auron said as Leon kept a note on that.

"And you also knew Yuna's father?" Leon asked as he needed to get answers.

"That's correct." Auron answered plainly.

"How is it possible you said my mother "was," keeping Mendoza sealed in the Makai are you saying he's on the loose again?" Leon said considering the fact that Sin and Mendoza might be one in the same.

"No Mendoza is no more, he was devoured with his Madou tool by a piece of the Messiah or that is what Anna had said." Auron explained as Zaruba spoke.

 _ **"That doesn't sound farfetched his body may be immortal but no doubt even he can be devoured by a Horror if that Horror is a Cannibal."**_ Zaruba said as Auron then turned to Leon a bit.

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST: Auron

"Anna, Braska, and I... together we defeated Sin 10 years ago." Auron said as he turned torts Leon. "Anna gave me a seal that would keep Jiruba, Roberto or as he had recently called himself Germain, you, and Zaruba from detecting me, I have followed you throughout your trials as the Golden Knight and watched over you as per Anna's request, so that one day I can bring you to Spira." Auron explained as Leon looked.

"Why me though?" Leon asked as he knew he had accepted his duties as one who protects but something kept bothering. Why did Sin and Auron bring Leon to Spira? The more Leon thought about it, the more a creeping feeling went up his spine, like something inside told him he didn't want to hear the answer.

"Anna asked me to." Auron said as Leon had to ask.

"Is my mother... alive?" Leon asked as Auron gave a look as the feeling became stronger.

"It depends on what you mean by "alive." Auron said as Leon went wide eyed as he was holding his breath hoping the feeling wasn't right. "She is no longer human, but she is not Horror either. But I felt something of Anna in that shell no doubt you could too considering you had held Anna's soul within her protection of Flames." Auron said as Leon was now wide eyed and shocked. "You must have felt her when you came into contact with Sin." Auron said as it dawned to Leon.

*End OST

*Insert Garo Honoo no Kokuin OST Leon

"It can't be..." Leon said as Auron looked to Leon's eyes with sadness in his own as he had accepted the truth but it didn't make it easier.

"It is, Anna is Sin." Auron said as Zaruba could feel it, Leon sorrow was reaching its peak, but this was something Zaruba wouldn't interfere with.

"No, you lying, there's no possible way that's true!" Leon yelled as he stepped back. "I don't believe you!" Leon yelled as Auron looked.

"But it is the truth, now you have reached a turning point in your story, continue to fight as one who protects or fall back into those flames of sorrow and whatever you choose you must stand by that decision." Auron said as he looked to Leon who was trying to control his emotions. Leon had vowed to never again let the flames of revenge burn again but after hearing this he just didn't know what to think. "Come with me." Auron ordered a Leon looked.

"And if I say no?"

"Every story must have an ending." Auron said as Leon was quiet.

Leon could still remember what his mother told him before he sealed herself in Makai to seal Mendoza. 'You still have duties as one who protects.' The memory said as Leon looked.

"Fine." Leon said before he began following Auron back to Yuna and her group as Leon knew he had to explain about the Horrors Blood that infected Yuna and how it will hinder her duties as a Summoner.

(Scene break)

Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Kimahri and Cole was waiting for Leon while Yuna was leaning against a railing.

Yuna looked and saw Leon following none other than Auron as Yuna recognized him. "Sir Auron." Yuna said as Leon looked and noticed Yuna, Lulu, and Wakka perform a prayer as Leon sighed.

"Yuna." Auron began catching Yuna's attention. "I wish to become your guardian do you accept?" Auron asked as he was already aware that Leon is already Yuna's guardian but that didn't stop to catch Yuna off guard.

"You serious?" Wakka asked as he was shocked.

"You refuse?" Auron asked as Yuna quickly fixed he situation. "No, no. We accept! Right Everyone?" Yuna asked as Wakka looked.

"O-of course! No problem at all!" Wakka said as Lulu as confused.

"But why?" Lulu asked as she was shocked.

"I promised Braska." Auron said as Lulu quickly remembered.

"Well then sense Leon is here we can have the explanation about the Horrors Blood from the idiot who got careless." Lulu said as even though Yuna was claiming responsibility Lulu was still angry at Leon.

"Very well." Leon said before he began the explanation about the Horrors Blood from Besaid to Zaruba discovering Summoning and performing Sending's accelerates the time, to even how Cole tried to kill Yuna.

At the end of it the reactions of Wakka and Auron were different, Auron was calm at hearing his knowing they had to keep Yuna away from fights that need an Aeon unless given no other option while Wakka was understanding. "Yuna, Leon, you didn't have to keep this a secret." Wakka said surprising Leon. "I mean I am upset but if you had told us I would have high tailed it to Gaudosalam and get that fruit myself." Wakka said as Cole scoffed.

"You don't understand you need a Makai Priest to open to way and fight through the guardian Madou Tool." Cole said as Auron looked.

"Weather Yuna's story ends before we can get to Guadosalam or continue all hinges on us." Auron said as he then turned to Lulu. "What's our itinerary then?" Auron asked before Yuna had snuck next to Leon and took his hand.

"Follow me." Yuna said as she took Leon to the railings.

"What do you need?" Leon asked.

"Watch." Yuna began before curling her fingers in her mouth before blowing which let out a shrill whistle much like the one Leon had showed Yuna.

"You've gotten good." Leon said as even though he wanted to be happy to her, his mind and heart were still in clusters of emotions and thoughts at the fact his mother Anna had become Sin.

Yuna noticed Leon's tone and recognized it as one of sadness before she decided to see what was wrong. "You sound sad." Yuna said as Leon looked to her.

"Yeah maybe." Leon said as he looked down.

"Wanna scream?" Yuna asked trying to lighten the moo in a tone being in a fun way.

 _ **"Yuna I don't think screaming with help Leon this time."** _ Zaruba said as Leon didn't even try to shut up the Madou Ring.

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD OST: Yuna's theme

"You know what?" Yuna asked as she looked on to Luca with her hands behind her back before Leon looked to her to see what she had to say. "It's a bit emberassing for me to say this myself... but Summoners and guardians are kind of like Spira's ray of light much like how Makai Knight and Makai Alchemists are for humanity as a whole." Yuna said as she looked to the sky next. "A lot of people in Spira depend on us. I learned to practice smiling when I'm feeling sad you know." Yuna said as Leon looked at her. Yuna then turned to Leon before she spoke. "I know it's hard." Yuna admitted before Leon spoke.

"Makai Knights are trained not to show emotions, but there are many Knights who ignore that teaching and let their emotions guide them in battle, even though there won't be a grave for them if they die by the hands of a Horror they will gladly give their lives to battle the Horrors." Leon said as he walked torts Yuna. "Believe me I know better than anyone that it's hard but to give your life as one who protects is more than enough reward for a Makai Knight." Leon said as Yuna then smiled.

"Right now let's see what you can do." Yuna said as Leon as no confused. "Come on." Yuna said as Leon was starting to get the picture. Leon then tried his best to smile as the last time he smiled was with Alfonzo, his half-brother, Emma, and Xemnia.

As Leon tried to force the smile he couldn't help but laugh and smile for real. "This is strange." Leon admitted as he laughed a little.

"Next try laughing out loud." Yuna said as Leon was surprised.

"What?" Leon asked as he was caught off guard.

"Come on show me." Yuna said as Zaruba laughed a little.

 _ **"She's the Summoner gotta do what she says Leon."**_ Zaruba said as Leon sighed in defeat.

Leon walked to the railing and faced the city before taking a few deep breaths and finally after two sets let out a loud hardy laugh that didn't sound like a real laugh but it did give the desired effect.

Everyone looked at Leon as Cole sighed to himself while Lulu and Wakka smiled seeing the two bonding so well. "Idiot." Cole sighed as he watched this.

"You probably shouldn't laugh anymore." Yuna said as she didn't want to make Leon look like a crazy person. Leon though kept going as Yuna couldn't help but smile and give up before walking next to him and taking a deep breath herself catching Leon's attention. The two looked at each other before smiling. They soon began the hearty laugh again as they synched up so they can do it together. They were about to do it again but they couldn't as they had laughed normally as they looked like they were about to fall onto the ground laughing.

"Too funny." Yuna said as she calmed down enough to talk.

"It was your idea." Leon said as Yuna finally calmed down.

"Um... thank you." Yuna said as that caught Leon's attention. "I want my journey to be full of laughter." Yuna said before Leon walked over to Yuna and stood next to her.

"Ok." Leon said as he looked out to Luca.

"If we should get separated, just whistle." Yuna said as Leon looked to Yuna. "I'll come running." Yuna said before turning to Leon with a smile. "I promise." She finished as Leon nodded to her before smiling.

"Well let's go." Leon said before walking to the exit only to see everyone staring at them.

"Something wrong?" Leon asked as Wakka spoke.

"We were just worried you guys might've gone crazy." Wakka said as Lulu then spoke.

"I would have been surprised if Zaruba had joined in." Lulu smiled as Yuna then walked forward.

"Sorry." She apologized with a bow. "Well then alright, now we will go to the temple at Djose. And Guardians don't forget to smile." Yuna said with a smile of her own.

*End OST

(Later outside Luca)

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD OST Mi'ihen Highroad

The group were walking down the highroad as Leon could tell it wouldn't be long before Fiends attack like the always do.

*Pause OST

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD OST Battle Theme

That was when an armored Fiend came out as Leon glared at it. "It looks too thick for my swords to cut through." Leon said as Auron spoke.

"Allow me then." Auron said before he charged and killed that Fiend with one swing of his sword as Wakka smiled.

"What do I tell you? Sir Auron is the best!" Wakka said as Leon smirked as he was impressed as he sheathed his sword.

"I see." Leon said as he was surprised at Aurons strength.

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD OST Victory Theme

*Continue previous OST

The Group walked down the path until they came across ruins as Leon had to look at them to get a better understanding of this world. "Do you know what those ruins are from?" Came an old voice as Leon looked and the group saw an old man in green priest like robes.

"Some old city?" Leon asked as he wasn't aware of ancient machina cities other than Zanarkand.

The old man walked to them before he began to speak. "Correct a city most ancient." The old man said as he then looked to them. "A Terrible Testament to Sin's power. I tremble every time I see them." The old man said as Leon looked. "Compared to Sin humans are but mere mud puppies." The old man said as Zaruba sensed something off about this man.

"But I believe humans are the only ones capable of defeating Sin." Yuna said as Leon looked to Yuna.

"A good reply. I am relieved to hear you say that m'lady Summoner." The speckled man said as he then remembered something. "Where are my manners? I am Maechan, a scholar. At you service m'lady." He said while doing the prayer. "I am on a journey, studying the history of our world, Spira, seeking its stories and secrets... my travels have taken me too many places, and I am troubled by what I seen. Fragile smiles on people's faces crumbling at the mere mention of Sin. They are counting on you m'lady. Give them reason to rejoice once more." The old man said before leaving.

That was when Zaruba spoke. _**"I sense something odd about that man its similar to Auron."**_ Zaruba said as Leon looked.

"For now we need to worry about getting to Guadosalem." Leon said as Zaruba nodded.

 _ **"Understood."**_ Zaruba said as he went back to silence.

The group continued down the path as Leon thoughts drifted to Yuna as so far she didn't have to summon or send people sense Kilika which Leon was glad for. As they walked he wondered though if what Auron had told him was true, was his mother truly Sin and if that was true how did it happen? So many question clouded Leon's mind and past grief seem to haunt him at the worst possible times. Even though he had moved on from the flames it seems the flames haunt him in one form or another.

It wasn't long that they stopped and saw Chocobo's in armor with people riding on their backs as there was a total of three. They then stopped before them as Leon was confused to see this as he assumed Chocobo's were used for engines. "Lady Summoner I presume?" The apparent leader asked as Yuna answered.

"Yes I am Yuna." She introduced as the leader then spoke.

"I am Lucil, Captain of the Djose Chocobo Knights." Lucil said with a salute.

"And I'm Elma. We've been charged to guard the Highroad." Elma introduced as the third Chocobo moved.

"There has been reports of a large fiend appearing in this area, with a taste for chocobo's. Do take care Summoner Yuna if you are to rent any Chocobos." Lucie said as Yuna nodded.

"Thank you. We will be careful." Yuna said with a bow.

"Good. We should get back to our rounds. Farewell." Lucil said as they were ready to go.

"Our prayers are with you." Elma said before turning around and leaving. The other two went the opposite directions as Leon crossed his arms and put his hand under his chin in a thinking sort of way.

"A large Fiend..." Leon said as Cole scoffed.

"Don't tell me you're scared." Cole said as Leon looked.

"No I'm just thinking we should defeat it as soon as possible so anyone who is riding a Chocobo don't have to worry about being attacked." Leon said as Auron looked to Leon. "Plus it's the right thing to do as ones who protect." Leon said which caused Auron to chuckle at this. "Did I say something funny?" Leon asked as Auron looked.

"Anna said that a lot when we traveled with Braska." Auron said as he calmed down to his norm. "And every time she said it, was usually followed by trouble for Braska, and I." Auron said with a chuckle,

The group continued down there path once more as it was peaceful. But Leon and the rest of the Guardians were on edge in case the fiend shows up. It wasn't long until they came across a little girl and her mother who took notice to them. "M'lady Summoner." The mother greeted as the girl got up and noticed her as well.

"You're a Summoner?" She asked as Leon looked on.

"Yes. My name is Yuna." Yuna introduced as the girl nodded.

"I'm Calli." The girl introduced with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Calli." Yuna said as it seems Yuna had a way with children.

"Lady Yuna are you going to bring the Calm?" Calli sked as Yuna crouched down to her level.

"Yes very soon." Yuna said as the girl began to run and cheer at the mention of this "Calm," with a certain innocents all children are born with.

"We're looking forward to another Calm, my lady summoner." The mother said as Yuna nodded.

"I'll do my best." The mother then turned to the Guardians.

"And good luck to your Guardians as well." She said as this caused everyone to blush minus Cole.

They continued down the road until they came across a wagon blocking the path as when they approached it Leon Noticed Luzzu and Gatta leading the Wagon being pulled by a Chocobo to get out of the way.

Gatta noticed them.

"Hey, we saw the game. You guys were great!" Gatta said.

"Thank you." Leon said.

"It was close Wakka." Luzzu said as Wakka scratched the back of his head.

That was when the Chocobo Knights appeared as they saw the two slacking off. "Hey! Stop loafing around." Elma ordered as Gatta got nervous.

"Uh... The Lady Summoner and her Guardians..." Gatta began before Lucil interrupted him.

"This mission requires our full attention. We've no time to waste!" She said before glaring. "Understood?" Lucil asked as she expected full obedience in this mission from her subordinates.

"Yes ma'am! Apologies ma'am!" Luzzu said as he gave a solute.

"Carry on." Lucil said before she an Elma rode off on there Chocobo's. Luzzu then turned to Gatta before speaking.

"See? Keep your head down and say "Sir," a lot, and you'll do fine." Luzzu said no doubt having experience with dealing with uptight bosses.

"Right... sir." Gatta said as Yuna then laughed causing the two crusaders to turn to her.

"Hey Yuna." Luzzu began catching Yuna's attention. "Even though Yevon rejected us... we still believe in you. That won't ever change." Luzzu said with a tone of encouragement.

"Thank you, Sir Luzzu, Sit Gatta. But you know... It's not too late for you to go back to Besaid and..." Yuna said trying to convince them to return to Besaid only to be cut off by Gatta.

"We should be going sir." Gatta said as Luzzu nodded and the two left to catch up to the wagon.

The group began to travel again as they soon came across a young nun arguing with a Crusader. "We'll defeat Sin anyway we can!" The Crusader yelled as the young nun seemed shy

"But Yevon's teachings say..." She said before the Crusader cut her off.

"Enough." He said before he began to walk off no doubt to catch up to the others.

"I-I only meant to." The nun said no doubt upset.

"Are you alright?" Yuna asked as the Apprentice was shocked.

"Lady Summoner...?" The young girl said as she did the prayer.

"Yes I am Yuna." Yuna greeted as she returned the prayer just as Wakka walked up to them.

"It is an honor my lady. My name is Shelinda. I am a disciple of Yevon." Shelinda introduced as Cole then spoke.

"What was that about, the Crusades operation at the beach?" Cole asked as he looked to the group.

"You mean the one Gatta and Luzzu were talking about?" Leon asked as they've been hearing about it a lot lately.

"I heard they were to use forbidden Machina! I had to stop them." Shelinda said as that confused Leon.

"Why?" He asked as Cole sighed.

"It's none of our business Leon." Cole scoffed as he walked ahead only to lean on the stone wall.

"The use of Machina is strictly forbidden by the Yevon Priesthood." Lulu said before Wakka spoke.

"That's bad ya?" Wakka said as he turned to Lulu.

"Let them use whatever they want. They still won't defeat Sin" Auron said as Cole heard.

"Thank you!" He called as he leaned on the rock no doubt the two had similar thoughts.

"But it's not about defeating Sin! The teachings of Yevon must be upheld!" The young priest said.

"Yeah! Right!" Wakka agreed as Shelinda said wasn't done.

"But you don't understand! The Crusaders won't even listen to me." She began before looking sad. "And it's all because I'm a lowly Acolyte." She said sadly as Yuna looked to her ready to cheer her up.

"Don't say that." Yuna said making Shelinda gasp. "Well I haven't been a summoner for very long myself, you see. Still I can't put myself down every time I fail. People are depend on me. They're depending on both of us." Yuna said as Leon looked.

"Yes! Yes your right, my lady. Absolutely right!" She said with a big smile on her face. "Thank you so much Lady Yuna! Now I feel courage to finish my training."

It was then they left as the passed the same Crusader who Shelinda ran up to no doubt to give him an earful.

(Later)

The group soon arrived at an inn as Wakka recognized what kind of inn it was. "We rest here." Auron said as Leon looked.

"Are you sure?" Leon asked wanting to get that fruit.

"Yes." Auron said as he walked passed the group no doubt being known that they had enough time so long as Yuna summoned sparingly.

"But this is an Al-behd shop!" Wakka said being narrow minded cause of his past grievances.

"Is that a problem?" Auron asked as he turned to Wakka.

"They don't believe in Yevon, and in Luca, they... They Kidnapped Yuna!" Wakka said trying to convince him to not stay in this inn.

"And I tried to kill her and your letting me tag along." Cole said as he was contradicting Wakka.

"Where were her guardians?" Auron said helping as everyone looked guilty and embarrassed as Wakka whistled innocently. Heck even Leon was trying not to look like he was part of the blame.

"Sir Auron is just concerned with your health." Yuna said as Wakka got a tough guy look now.

"I'm not tired one bit!" He called before Auron turned to the shop.

"Well I am." Auron sad before they all entered the shop as Wakka ha lost the argument.

(Later at Sunset)

Leon couldn't sleep as he had a lot on his mind. As he got up he looked to Zaruba to see if the Madou Ring was sleeping and low and behold the Madou Ring was passed out. Leon not wanting to awaken his partner decided to begin his guard duty of Yuna to make sure no Horrors came and attacked. Cole would also assist as night time was when Horrors flourished. Leon then walked outside and was met with a rare site to his travels. Outside Leon saw the sunset in all its glory before him.

 _That sunset was different from the one I saw in Kilika. It was quiet-almost gentle_

Leon soon saw Yuna there looking down at something before Leon walked torts her. "Yuna what are you doing?" Leon asked as Yuna looked to him and smiled before looking at the sunset.

"Pretty." Yuna said as she was probably talking about the sunset.

"That it is." Leon said as he watched it with Yuna.

"I wish I could live in a place like this." Yuna said as that caused Leon to turn to her. "Peaceful... living with a smile on my face every day." Yuna said as Leon then sat down next to Yuna.

"You can once you defeat Sin right." Leon said as Yuna nodded to that.

"But then a new Sin will be born anyway." Yuna said as that surprised Leon.

"Well then you can just defeat it again." Leon said this was getting confusing for him the more they talked.

"I wish I could." Yuna said as Leon looked.

"Don't worry you're the daughter of Braska you have inherited the blood to defeat Sin. Trust me." Leon said trying to cheer her up before he had to ask. "Hey Yuna why does Sin always come back?" Leon asked as Yuna looked up.

"Sin is our punishment for our vanity and it will not go away until we atoned." Yuna said as Leon looked to Yuna before he had to say it.

"If it was because of the Machina then it shouldn't be a bad thing, even then you all had to bear with your punishment of Sin for over a 1000 years and bearing with your punishment for that long should be more than enough reason to signal total atonement." Leon said as Yuna looked.

"It's funny." Yuna said as Leon was confused at that.

"When you asked me why was Machina a bad thing it made me think of when I was young when I never questioned it, but when you asked it made me think if it really was a bad thing." Yuna said before looking down. "There are so many things I don't know." Yuna admitted as Leon then stood up.

"Then that means we are the same." Leon said as Zaruba then spoke.

 _ **"Such thinking is very unbecoming of a summoner."**_ Zaruba joked before chuckling. _**"Sound like Mika?"**_ Zaruba asked but before Leon could intervene Yuna began to laugh followed by Zaruba.

"That's not very nice you know Zaruba." Yuna said between laughs.

Yuna then stood up as the two looked at the sun set. Leon then looked to Yuna. "You know..." He began as he caught Yuna's attention. "During a Horror hunt you have to focus on the mission at hand and save as many people from the Horror as you can, that means you can't let any more people get devoured by the Horror." Leon said as Yuna nodded.

"Ok."

Leon walked to the side a bit trying to think of an example. "You can't be thinking about distractions like... 'that cute barmaid from the tavern,' and you can't be thinking 'Where you're going to eat after the hunt,' because the minute you do it's all over and the Horror wins." Leon said as Yuna looked to Leon as the inheritor of Garo still felt like he didn't explain it right. "You see Yuna what I mean is you really shouldn't worry, you know? After we beat Sin, that's when you can worry about the future." Leon said as Yuna looked.

"I guess." Yuna said before nodding.

"But Yuna I have to know how can the Final Summoning defeat Sin?" Leon asked remembering the people in Besaid talking about it.

"It's very powerful, it's the only Aeon able to match Sin's power." Yuna said as Leon was now confused.

"But how do you know have you ever seen it?" Leon asked as Yuna turned her head.

"No all I know is that I need to claim the Aeons before being allowed into Zanarkand and claiming the Final Aeon." Yuna said as she then looked to the sunset. "The Final Aeon only presents itself to those who complete their Pilgrimage and to complete your Pilgrimage you must travel to each temple and claim the Aeon there." Yuna explained as Leon had a question that's been bugging him.

"What is Zanarkand anyway it sounds of great importance." Leon asked but before Yuna could answer Auron spoke.

"Zanarkand is a holy place that is the ruins of a great Machina city." Auron said as the two looked to him and saw he was leaning on a pillar of sorts. "You will see it soon enough." Auron said as he then cut to the chaise. "Yuna come back inside it's almost nightfall Horrors will be out soon." Auron said before walking back to the inn.

Yuna then turned to Leon before speaking. "You will come with us... to Zanarkand?" She asked Leon looked to her.

"Yes I will go to Zanarkand." Leon said as Yuna smiled. "I wish to see it with my own eyes." Leon said before he and Yuna looked at the Sun Set one last time. The two then turned to the Inn before walking torts it. But Yuna then stopped and looked to the Sun Set catching Leon's attention as he looked to her. Leon then walked to the inn as Yuna turned around and ran to catch it.

 _I would be lying if I tried to say I wasn't a little curios about Zanarkand I wanted to see it at least once before we were able to defeat Sin._

(That Night)

As everyone slept two Makai Knights were up and about as they were outside the Inn. "You know what will happen in the last few days of her time right?" Cole asked as Leon was silent but only nodded knowing all too well why Makai Knights try and keep humans away from the fights with Horrors. "Then you know we can't afford the luxury of sleep until we get to Guadosalem." Cole said as Silva then spoke.

 _ **"We have Horrors."**_ Silva said as Leon then drew the Garoken and took a battle stance. Cole also drew his Zero Swords as he held them in reverse grip.

The two then roared as they charged at the Horrors and began cutting them down to make sure they didn't get to Yuna as no doubt they smelled the Horrors Blood on her. They fought for different reasons but right now they were allies as hey hacked and slashed at the Horrors adding to their Horror count. 'I'll protect Yuna all the way to Zanarkand.' Leon thought as he slashed through the Horrors.

(That Morning)

The Horror hunt carried on late into the night as Leon stretched a bit as Cole came out and yawned. The other Guardians were also with them as Leon walked to the exit. But when he did he quickly got out of the way of a man who then spoke Al-behd as Leon was confused. "Pardon?" Leon asked as the man quickly fixed the problem.

"Ah forgive me sir. I meant to say "Pardon Me," but it came out Al-behd." The man said as Leon saw now.

"Oh you're an Al-behd." Leon said as the man nodded.

"I am Rin owner of this Establishment." Rin spoke before speaking in Al-behd again as Leon got confused again. "It means "nice to meet you." Rin corrected as Leon got that.

"Ok my name is Leon Luis." Leon introduced as Rin nodded.

"You know if you are having trouble understanding Al-Behd language, Al-Behd primers can be found all over Spira." Rin said as he walked to the side. "Finding them and learning our language might even be fun." Rin said as Leon nodded to that.

"Already been on that though I haven't found many so far." Leon said as Rin nodded.

"Good, good." He said before taking out a sphere like object. "Here let me give you one in commemoration of our meeting. Although you might want to be careful where you speak our language." Rin said before he gave the Al-Behd Primer to Leon.

"Understood." Leon said with a nod knowing how Al-behd weren't liked much.

That was when a female voice yelled as Leon looked to the door. "Someone Help! The Chocobos!" The female voice called as Cole looked.

"Time for some action." Cole said as he ran outside.

"That's our cue, let's go." Auron said as the Guardians ran outside but before Leon could follow Rin pulled out another item.

"Here take this." He said before giving Leon two Mega Potions.

"Thank you." Leon said before running outside.

As Leon ran outside he was met with Auron and Lulu before the Black Mage spoke. "To the Chocobo Coral." Lulu said as Leon nodded.

*Insert Final Fantasy X HD Remastered OST Boss theme

The group ran to the open plain area only to see Chocobo's run past them as they looked and saw on the roof was a large purple fiend with armor on its shoulders, and armored hands with claws, it had a large mouth that could swallow a person whole as inside that mouth was two tongues and a row of sharp teeth. The Fiend had a Chocobo in its hand as when it jumped off the roof the Chocobo got out of its grip and ran away as you could see the purple saliva coming from its mouth.

The group ran torts it as they drew there weapons as they all took a battle stance ready for combat.

"Now that's a face only a mother could love." Zaruba said as Leon took out Brotherhood saving Garoken for Horrors as he took his battle stance.

"Man this is getting annoying." Cole said as he drew the Zero blades and held them in a reverse grip.

"No time for complaining we must defeat it!" Auron called as he shouldered his sword.

The group began attacking the Fiend as Yuna had to stay out of the battle as much as possible unless given no other choice. Kimahri used his halberd while Wakka and Lulu kept their distance with Blitzball and Magic respectively.

Leon charged as he slashed at the Fiend but it was tough. Leon then kicked it in the face hard causing it to bite its tongue as it roared in pain. The Fiend then pushed the group back with charge as Auron cursed. "So we're to be pushed off the cliff." Auron said as Cole growled.

"Now on my watch!" He called before getting the Zero Blades ready.

 _ **"So it looks like your about to go all out Cole."**_ Silva said as she saw the battle.

Cole then threw his swords into the air as they spun and cut the portal to summon the armor. Cole the charged at the Fiend before jumping off its arm and into the air. As he was in the air he flipped and did a drop kick as he went through the portal and when he was through the pieces of armor attached to him minus the head. Once he had knocked down the Fiend the Zero Blades now scimitars flew into his hand before finally his head was in the fanged helmet and now Zero took the stage.

Zero took a battle stance as the Fiend turned to him clearly angry as Zero glared back. "Bring it on." Zero said as he was ready to cut down this Fiend.

Zero charged in and started to give the Chocobo Eater a few slashes, which gave the Fiend some damage. Zero then kicked the Chocobo Eater and jumped into the air to slash the Fiend. Zero thought he obtained the upper hand, but the Chocobo Eater punched him away from it, making the Silver Fanged Knight fall to the ground and roll off a cliff.

He was about to fall down, but he used one of his swords to stab the edge of the cliff, thus saving him from falling.

"Bastard…" Zero growled, climbing back up.

Yuna saw that, so she decided to do her summoning dance.

"Yuna, no!" Leon called out, but the High Summoner didn't notice.

Yuna ignored him and she summoned Ifrit, despite the fact that she's infected with Horror's Blood. When Yuna summoned the energy she then spun her Staff in a circle as fire went into it. Once she got it upright again she then channeled the Fire energy into the ground making the ground around her feet barren as flame went through it in a circular motion. A seal then appeared at her feet as soon the ground rose up as inside it was a barrier of flames with a demon goat like Aeon as it then burst out revealing it had a holy necklace of sorts around its neck. Yuna landed on its shoulder as the Aeon then landed and let Yuna off before roaring in challenge to the Fiend.

The Aeon then attacked with its claws showing it had great physical strength and ground speed as the Fiend and the Aron began to duke it out. The Fiend then roared as it forced the Aeon off before pointing at the Aeon in a "your next," motion. Ifrit then charged a ball of flame energy before launching its Meteor Strike at the Choccobo eater and doing damage to it.

The Fiend growled before the Fiend and Ifrit got into a test of strength as their hands interlocked.

Leon saw this as looked to Yuna fearing the worst before he drew the Garoken. "We need to finish this fast!" Leon called before raising the sword skyward and summoning his armor thus becoming Garo.

Garo charged from behind the Fiend and stabbed at it causing it to roar in pain. Zero of course followed and stabbed at the Fiend doing even more damage to it as it was now out numbered. "We need to finish this so Yuna can call off Ifrit!" Garo called as Zero nodded. Zero then dug deeper before Garo slashed through with Zero as now they left it to Ifrit to finish the fight.

Ifrit then charged energy before jumping up into the air where it built up two balls of lava like flames before launching them at the Fiend creating a pillar of flames. Ifrit then charged a ball of fire magic energy in its mouth before launching it at the Fiend who was trapped in the pillar of flames before the pillar became a sphere of energy. Ifrit landed on the ground before grabbing a large chunk of earth and throwing it at the Fiend where it then blew up the Sphere.

When the Chocobo eater landed it tried to stand only to fall down on its back dead as it vanished.

Garo and Zero reverted to Leon and Cole as they were catching their breath. Leon turned to Yuna ready to lecture her but Lulu was already handing it as it wasn't long until the Chocobo's were running happy to be alive. "Have you an interest in renting some Chocobos?" Rin asked as Leon and Yuna turned to see him there. "As a token of our gratitude, the first time is free of charge. Please ask the attendant if you wish to rent." Rin said as Leon looked at the giant birds who seemed very grateful to him.

"Thank you so much for saving the Chocobos!" The attendant called grateful to the group.

"We should rent some it will cut down on travel time." Auron said as Zaruba looked.

 _ **"Hate to admit it but he has a point and we are on a short time table."**_ Zaruba said as Silva looked.

 _ **"I would be better to rent a Chocobo it will help us avoid Fiends."**_ Silva said as Leon nodded.

It wasn't long before they rented the Chocobos and were off as it was free of charge, but they still had to be careful not to harm them otherwise that gratitude will turn into spite. Leon got the hang of it real fast as it was like riding a horse.

"Next stop Djose temple." Leon said as the group rode off.

(TBC)

ESKK: I don't know about you guys but me and Kamen Rider Super-Fan fell proud about this chapter. Anyway hope to see you next time as we begin the Operation to defeat Sin. Anyway as always Ja ne.


End file.
